Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town: Rival After Events
by Number13teen
Summary: A series of one shots detailing the lives of the Mineral Town bachelorettes and bachelors after marrying their rival. First the bachelorettes, the special bachelorette, the bachelors and finally the special bachelorettes. Each story references different locations and characters from across the franchise and each chapter takes inspiration from actual events in the games. Pure Fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Elli

**Author Notes**

Hello everyone, I am Number13teen and this will be my very first fanfiction. The purpose of this fanfiction is detail snippets of the lives of the many bachelorettes and bachelors of Mineral Town. In Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town and More Friends of Mineral Town if the player saw all 4 of a rival couple's events they would marry each other. This feature was mostly harmless considering at the pace characters get married you could probably get all the normal love candidates to red hearts before you see all the rival events. Anyway, I wanted to expand on their lives after their marriage featuring different scenarios.

First. The Bachelorettes, second the Bachelors, I will be including the 4 special love candidates. I am contemplating writing an entirely different fanfiction dedicated to life with the male and female protagonists post-marriage with each lover, but I don't want to bite off more than I can handle. Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Elli**

"Okay, we are fully stocked on Bodigizer, Turbojolt and Power Juice," I said to no one in particular as I made sure to note our stock numbers into the clinic's notepad.

I stopped for a moment and looked towards the Doctor's, my husband, Trent's office. I sighed as I brushed my brown hair out of my face and went back to the front desk to read a new edition of a medical journal I'd been interested in. It detailed the recent medical discoveries that Trent was helping his former mentor with his clinical trial upon his request. I turned page after page, absorbing every word making sure that this trial was worth keeping my husband away from me for so long. In the end I gave up reading, I was glad it was going well and the results intrigued me, but it also saddened me that he was far from finished. I would explain what he's researching, but too much medical speech loses a normal person's attention, especially country folk.

Alas, I must give a proper introduction. My name is Elli, a nurse at the Mineral Town Clinic. A year ago I married our local physician, Dr. Trent. Apparently, the local farmer, Pete, gave him some lady advice as to how to convince a woman to fall for him, but it was mostly unnecessary. Trent and I spend almost all our time together, we even lived in the clinic; we've even had crushes on each other for the longest time. When we announced our engagement there was joy and celebration of course, but many town members reactions were a bit more eccentric.

"So ya two weren't sleeping together all along?" Was Duke's assumption.

"It's about damn time, you spend every waking moment with each other!" Saibara just had to say.

"I am blessed that I was able to live long enough to see you engaged after all this time, if only your parents could witness this!" Grandma was near tears when she told me that.

Yes indeed, everyone had their own opinion to share, but we finally tied the knot on Spring 20th, about one year after Pete's arrival to Mineral Town. It was the happiest day of my life. While I was pleased we were officially married Trent and I both felt not much had changed. Of course we were more intimate than ever before, we finally got to live out the many doctor and nurse romances I've read about, but we already lived, worked and chatted together all the time. So, after our honeymoon to Fenith Island and spending a few days at home, my initial joy became a relatively low hum, but according to Trent I smiled much more often.

Honestly, I was content with this life. We treated our patients better than ever, we got to spend more time outside the clinic on dates and we were just the happiest we'd ever been. That is until Trent started to feel ambitious.

* * *

I was as usual restocking the medicine cabinet with various types of Bodigizers and Turbojolts when Trent burst out of his office with a huge grin on his face.

"Elli!" He cried as he ran towards me lifting me up in the air and spinning me around.

I was beyond shocked for he had never done such a thing, but it was rather thrilling so I made no resistance till he set me down.

"Trent, love, what in the name of medicine has got you so excited?"

"Elli, my old medical mentor just called me asking if I wanted to aid him on his clinical trial!"

From there he explained the more intricate and complex parts of the trial which I feel is unneeded to get for my little spiel so I'll skip that. A clinical trial is essentially a research study using willing human participants to formulate a proper cure or medicine for whatever ailments are inflicted upon them. For example, an alzheimer's clinical trial would have alzheimer patients experimented on to find better medicines for others with the disease. That's just one example, I won't go into placebos and the like, but you can tell your friends you learned something from my little spiel.

"He wants me to come to the city and help him with the process! It's a momentous trial that could very well change the face of medicine. It's in a field I've always been interested in and I just can't believe he'd want me, a boondocks doctor, to come assist him!"

Trent was beaming from ear to ear. He was never one to smile much or show much of any emotion, but right now he was completely ecstatic. I've only seen him so happy a few times in my life, so being the considerate and madly in love wife I am, I let my guard down.

"Oh that's simply delightful Trent!" I exclaimed with equal joy because at the moment his happiness was my only concern. "Are you going to accept his offer?"

Trent calmed down slightly to give me a more a calm response. His face grew more tense and looked down as he began to say the next dreadful words.

"I would love to, but it would require me to live in the city for 2 straight months. Even if I bought a car, the drive is too unreasonable to commute so I'll be staying over there." He moved his face back up and looked me in the eyes. "It is not my desire to leave you alone for so long, which is why I''ll stay with you if you want me to."

Oh poor, malleable me. Falling so easily for this eyes of ambition and fervor.

"Well, it is not ideal, but if this is what you truly want." I took a hesitant pause, already sensing future despair. "Then I say enjoy the trial and change the face of medicine."

I gave him a reassuring smile to convinve him I was sincerely happy, which I was, but mostly to hide the fear of loneliness that would enter for when he left.

His face once again brightened and he embraced me tightly. I held on as if my life depended on how tightly I held my husband. We stayed like that for a few seconds till we separated. Trent coughed into his hand and began to speak in his usual formal, stoic voice.

"Okay, so he wants me as soon as possible, I'm going to start packing now so I can leave tomorrow. The Mayor should know I'll be gone for awhile, but you can handle the clinic while I'm gone," He said as he walked up the stairs to prepare his suitcases. "Trust me Elli, I won't let you down."

I merely smiled back at him and slowly followed him back up the stairs.

Trent left for the city Fall 15th, barely 2 months since we had gotten married.

* * *

Now it is once again Spring 20th, our anniversary. Fall and Winter had passed since he had left, but he still has not returned. Occasionally, we talk on the telephone, but he's constantly busy with work that he can't spare much time. I'm not sure whether I completely regret my decision, but it was difficult to be alone for so long. Occasionally, my friends come by and spend the day, but other than Farmer Pete overworking himself, helping Karen with hangovers, the usual check-ups with my grandmother and Lillia's illness there wasn't much work to do either. Life just wasn't the same without Trent, I've almost completely stopped laughing or smiling. It's become too depressing.

I looked over the bus schedule to see which route will take me to the city the quickest.

"It's one thing to leave me alone for so long, but to not even call on our anniversary is where I draw the line." I had honestly reached the limit of my patience. Yes, he's a very busy man, but we are married. It may be my country upbringing, but when two people marry and love each other, this lack of communication is simply despicable. I would not stand for it. I shall go to the city, find Trent and slap him directly across his stoic face. Obviously not too hard, just to get the point across.

I grabbed my purse and the bus route schedule and proceeded to run out the door. I began rehearsing what I would actually say to him when I got there and how to actually navigate the city, it's been awhile. That is until I bumped into a larger figure as soon as I opened the door.

"Ouch, um, I'm sorry for bumping you sir, are you alright?" As a nurse it'd be embarrasing and disgraceful to cause even more pain to a patient due to my negligence.

"Urgh, I should be the one asking you that Elli," said the man.

I looked up and standing before me was none other, but my husband, Trent. He looked like he'd lost some weight (probably overworking himself) and he'd become even paler than before. His jet black hair had grown somewhat since I'd last saw him and he had what I assumed was a stubble beginning to form under his fair chin. Obviously, he was in desperate need of his wife's proper love, attention and care.

Trent held out his hand for me to take which I gratefully accepted. As he pulled me up he brought me to his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Elli, I didn't call you today, but I've been on a bus since 6:00am." He looked me in the eyes with endless love and longing. "The work was wonderful and we got to help so many people, but that life isn't for me and any life without you is not worth living."

At the sound of his words tears began to well in my eyes. My greatest dream was coming true. Trent had come home and he would never leave me again.

I gave him a long kiss and pulled away to stuff my face in his chest.

"If you ever try to leave again, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. Also, you're an absolute mess, I thought city folk were self conscious about their appearances!"

"Uh, well, being a city doc doesn't actually give me a lot of free time, but that's over now!"

Excuses, excuses with this man.

"I don't care how they operate in the city, here in the country, in Mineral Town, we uphold a certain standard of hygiene and care. Come on, Trent you're the respected city doctor, show some pride!" It has been a while I had scolded him. I don't know how men like him function without someone to care about them.

"Yes, yes Elli, I'm sorry. Honestly, I have been looking forward to your care for a long time," Trent gently kissed the top of my head. "Happy Anniversary Elli."

"Hehe, Happy Anniversary, Trent."


	2. Chapter 2: Popuri

**Chapter 2: Popuri**

I gazed out at the beautiful wide open sea. I watched the sea foam crash against the ship I was aboard. In the distance I swore I could see a dolphin jump out from underneath the sea and give me a wink as he descended back into the water… Maybe that last detail was excessive, but I swear I saw a dorsal fin. It might've been a shark. I raised chickens as a child, not fish. Anyway, as I looked upon the beautiful sunrise from the horizon of the ocean, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the salty air. As I opened my eyes, I took a brief pause as I came to a sudden realization. Once my epiphany was over I unceremoniously vomited over the side of the boat.

"Ugh, yeah I should've expected that," I coughed as I wiped my mouth with a spare handkerchief and released my long pink hair from the instinctual ponytail I had it in to avoid the chunks from ruining it.

"Great way to start the morning."

I suppose I should start at the beginning. My name is Popuri from Mineral Town, chicken farmer turned traveler, daughter of Lillia and Rod, younger sister to Rick, wife of Kai and soon to be mother. Yup, I am pregnant. Not surprising considering how much I cling to Kai, but nonetheless rather sudden. It's convenient though since we are returning home after being gone for a whole year.

"I must speak to Elli as soon as I get home, a proper examination just to make sure."

All my life I've lived in Mineral Town, working on my family's chicken ranch. My brother and father were mainly the ones who raised the chickens, my mother and I ran the store and helped with the orders, but I was deemed "childish" so I never worked much. That is until, my father left to find a cure for my mother's incurable disease. My mother misses him greatly, but she understands, while Rick absolutely resents him. I've always been fairly neutral. It's been so long since he's been gone, but I do know that if she were to die while he was away for all these years without visiting once, then he should never forgive himself and neither could I.

The traveling gene must be in my blood as well because in the end here I am traversing the world, moving from place to place each season. Kai comes to Mineral Town each summer to manage his beach restaurant and every summer we hung out together for years while I listened to his stories. Kai has never met my father and Rick always thought of him as nothing as a bad influence, but my mother and I have always been fond of him.

"I wonder if that mermaid, Leia, is around here," As I began searching for merpeople.

We were wed in Mineral Town on Summer 10, to give you a perspective, I'd say farmer Pete's third summer on his land since he was Kai's best man and new best friend. At the end of the month, as usual Kai packed up his stuff and set off to another warm town (he hates the cold), but this time I got to come along as his wife! Now we travel from place to place each season doing odd jobs living on a different beach in a totally different place. It's been so exciting and new, I can almost understand why Dad left and never came back… almost.

"Oooooh, I should name the baby after a famous mermaid!"

I miss my family sometimes, but I make sure to send a letter once a week to let them know I am doing well and I am not abandoning them and to my best friend Karen since she also gave me my sense of adventure. Ever since I married Kai I made sure he also sent letters occasionally to some of his friends back in Mineral Town. I have tried to make him send letters back to his family, but he has been estranged with them for years, so it's been a slow process. While Kai and I have been doing odd jobs in odd places across the country we've been searching for any sign of my father. He's a relatively short man, similarly to Kai, who likes to wear goggles and has a strong affinity for pets and his smile can brighten any room.

"Next time I see Leia I am going to ask her about mermaid names."

Unfortunately, it's been a long road, but I won't give up till I find him and bring him home. As of right now, we are returning to Mineral Town for Summer and now I have some fantastic news!

Well back to the present, as I was pondering baby names I saw Kai get out from under the deck, I gave him a tired smile as though I hadn't just thrown up last night's dinner into the big, blue sea.

"Hey Popuri, you're up early, is something wrong?"

"Oh Kai, I have some wonderful news!" I jumped on him with great joy, but it did give me a rush of nausea. "Oof, I should not do that again, can you make me some Relax Tea or deep fried chicken feed, I'm having cravings."

"Uh, I don't really understand, why are you having cravings and what's the oh so spectacular news?"

"I'll give you a guess, it starts with a P and ends with a T!"

"Uh…." Kai gave it a few moments before the clear answer dawned on him. "You're becoming a parapsychologist?"

"Yes, I mean, no, what? Kai, I'm pregnant." I gave him a pouty face for such a silly answer. "That sounds like something Dr. Trent would say."

"Yeah, I think he mentioned that one time while at the beach diner, I can't say I know why, but it sounded cool," Kai finally stopped rambling and weight of the news finally collapsed upon him. "Oh my Goddess, we're having a baby!? How are you sure? Did you take a test? How long have you known? Popuri, my chickadee, are you telling me we are having a baby chickadee?"

I gazed up at him with bright eyes and tears of happiness streaming down my face.

"Kai, I am one hundred percent positively pregnant. We've been traveling across the sea for an entire year and I've never once felt nauseous or had these types of cravings, while I feel a little woozy, my body feels blessed. We are having a baby! I am going to name her after a mermaid!"

Kai looked at me with a shocked expression, but a huge smile on his face.

"Next time we see Leia, lets ask for mermaid names."

"I had the same idea, Kai! We are so alike," I giggled.

"So um… Do you want us to stay in Mineral Town for your whole pregnancy? It's fine by me if you'd want to stay in your hometown while you're carrying our child. Personally, Mineral Town is still my favorite stop even though you don't live here anymore. I could even tolerate the winter and open my shop all year round!"

It elated me to no end that Kai would stop everything to please me, but I still wanted to travel.

"No, it's fine if we keep traveling. Women do all sorts of difficult jobs while pregnant, so I'll be the same. I'll just ask Elli if it's okay for the baby and if she lets us go then I'll take better care of myself while on the road."

Kai sighed with relief. He looked so nervous yet I am the one with a baby in my body! Honestly, it was really attractive... I wanted him RIGHT now.

"Okay, so that's fine. How about when you're close to giving birth we'll spend extra time in Mineral Town so we can get better acclimated with the baby? Folks are more likely to get sick traveling, best not expose the baby."

I smiled at the thought of living in Mineral Town with Kai and the baby. Living on the beach, waking up to the fresh salty air every morning, getting to see all my friends everyday, raising my child amongst my friends children, getting Kai acclimated to life in Mineral Tow all year long. Honestly, I wouldn't mind that once our traveling days were over, if they ever ended.

"Kai, I won't stop traveling till I find my father and make him come home to mother for good. After that I wouldn't mind living in Mineral Town permanently as a family."

Kai looked at me inquisitively. I was really hoping I hadn't overstepped in making him set roots in Mineral Town, but then he smiled at me.

"As much as I love traveling, I love you even more. No matter where we are I'll be happy with you and the baby. Honestly, wandering all these years I figured I should take up roots eventually, but I have a condition."

"Oh of course dear, what is it?"

"Even when we find your father and the baby is born, I still want to show them the world. Let's travel further than ever before and our final destination can be Mineral Town. Agreed?"

"Oh why yes of course, Kai! That sounds delightful!"

Kai and I embraced on the deck and looked out at the great blue sea. In the distance I could finally see the Mineral Town beach, with Zack awaiting at the dock to help us unload. I waved at him with a great big smile and he waved back with an ever larger grin. After waving I turned towards Kai.

"Ya know Love, my mama will be pleased, but Rick will be absolutely seething. Are you worried about what he might do?"

Kai took a great big sigh. Dealing with Rick was always a mental struggle.

"I was hoping he would grow out his 'I hate Kai' phase, but I suppose we'll just deal with him as best we can," He exasperated.

I giggled and hugged him even tighter as we stared out at the town as the beautiful sun rose to mark the beginning of Summer.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

I would like to thank my first reviewer for the kind words they sent me! It really gave me motivation to start writing again. Also, it's best to make official accounts rather than guests so authors can properly write back! Anyway, it's super helpful to get some encouragement to authors, new writers especially, because some reaffirmation that they are doing well can go miles! I'm still working out how to utilize 's posting story interface, but luckily I was able to send this chapter!

Anyway, occasionally I like to throw a reference to another game from the series or miniscule details from the games. Last chapter Elli got married to Trent on her Alternate Birthday, same with Popuri here. Fenith Island from Rune Factory Tides of Destiny was also mentioned. Here I don't think I used any references besides using Popuri's Alternate Birthday for her wedding day as well. Okay, well that's enough rambling. Try to guess who's next!


	3. Chapter 3: Ann

**Chapter 3: Ann**

Today was Summer 23rd and I was firmly planted at the phone receiving calls from all over the countryside to reserve a room at my family's inn. My father, Doug, was cleaning the bar to prepare for our eventual influx of customers while my husband, Cliff, was out grocery shopping for the ingredients to make our customers meals. These busy days were always tiresome, but rewarding and we were prepping for one our most busy holidays. Tomorrow was the Fireworks Festival, a romantic festival. It is not uncommon for many couples to come all the way here to Mineral Town to watch the fireworks with their lovers and spend a few days relaxing in nature. It's one of our best tourist attractions and everyone in town was preparing in their own way to appease the masses, it was vital everything met expectations so that our customers would come again and recommend Mineral Town to their friends. Folks don't stay too long after festivals usually, so the town goes back to normal rather quickly. They usually come in the night before, stay for the festival day and some time the next day. I was excited, this was my first Fireworks Festival with Cliff as my husband. We got married at the end of Fall of last year. Anyway, I couldn't wait for tomorrow, Cliff and I were gonna have a wonderful evening after our work was done.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

"Cliff, did you pack the picnic basket, please tell me you packed the picnic basket!?"

"Well, Ann, I would have packed the basket if you had actually made the food!"

"I made the food, you just ate it for lunch!"

"Listen, I was hungry after all the work we did today, I couldn't simply just go the whole day without eating and the food was right there! You understand right, Ann!"

"Unlike you Cliff, I have some semblance of self control!"

"Ah come off it, you don't even know what "semblance" means!

"You've certainly proven today you don't know the definition of "self-control!"

"Why are you getting so bratty about some sandwiches? We've got time!"

"I ordered the ingredients days prior to make those sandwiches extremely special, while doing all my chores! Since I'm the only one who can be bothered to TRY doing something romantic. Everyday you wake up super early to work at the Winery and then come back all tired, barely giving me the time of day! You're a young man, why can't you show more appreciation for you WIFE!?

"Well, Ann if you've just gotta know it's because I am married with a WIFE, is why I need to work so hard. I'm trying to create a good life for us, why can't you understand!?"

"Ugh, those sandwiches were made with care, they were special, Cliff! Now I have to make more, give me 5 minutes," I huffed away in mortal rage to rush to the kitchen to make my rushed sandwiches. This was not turning out how I wanted, but it was turning out how I expected. I'm not even all that mad about the sandwiches, it's just what they represented. I made him lunch today, yet he ate from the picnic basket, I'm sure that warrants some anger.

Yes, Cliff and I love each other, but we argue all the time for the littlest things. It's been that way after a full month of our wedding. My father just ignores it, but sometimes I catch him smiling while we argue.

It's not that I don't love him it is just that our opinions clash often. Cliff was a very difficult person to befriend even considering the fact we've lived together for 3 years and it's a very small town. I'm still learning things about him now that's not as quiet. Sometimes his opinions aren't welcome. Story time!

* * *

 _Last Year_

"Hey, Ann… now that we're married, can I ask you something?"

I looked up from the phone. It was Winter and the phone had been malfunctioning, so I decided to fix it. My mother, my father says I look exactly like her, was something of an engineer and left tons of mechanical books for me after she died, so in my free time I read and applied them. Apparently, I have an aptitude for engineering and whenever something breaks in town people call me, it's made a very nice part time job.

"Uh yeah Cliff, sure," as I carefully dismantled the phone to check the problem. I wasn't paying him too much mind.

"Have you ever thought of acting more… ladylike?" It was obvious he was feeling insecure about this question, but the ball has been dropped and my fury has arose. "I mean, isn't it normal for married girls to get a bit more demure; as a married man I'm trying to take up more responsibilities at Duke's winery." Congratulations Cliff, you now have my full attention and more.

Immediately, I stopped working on the phone. I placed my tools down and gave Cliff a fierce glare. He looked legitimately terrified which was good because it was proof he at least knew when danger was imminent. Sadly, he didn't have the sense to say misogynistic things like that.

"CLIFF! Did you think I would change my entire personality simply because we are married? Cliff, you married me for me and I married you for you, so unless you want a more girly girl like Elli or Popuri you can shut up and let me work!" At this point I was red in the face and Cliff was beginning to quiver, meanwhile my dad who was washing the glass gave me a side eye, but I continued.

"Cliff, honey, I love you, but I don't want to change who I am. I like how I am now and I always will. I love being a tomboy, the girl who can outrun all the boys, fix anything that's broken and still make a mean plate of pancakes!" I was beginning to calm down and Cliff's fear began to wane. "Please, don't tell me to change."

Cliff looked at my exasperated expression, then to my father, then back to me.

"Uh… I'm sorry dear..." He looked like a kicked puppy at this moment, so I decided he learned his lesson.

"I didn't mean to offend you. You're right, sorry. I'm still getting used to married life and ours is a bit different than most. I do love that fiery side you've got." At that part I blushed and my father chuckled. "So, uh, I'll go get the groceries today for you." As he got up from his chair and left the inn, well more like he ran.

I watched as he walked out the door and my father began to speak.

"You're even more defiant than your mother."

"Huh?" I turned my head to towards him with an inquisitive look. We only talked about Mama on the day of her death.

"I said something similar to your mother shortly after we got married and she chewed me out exactly the same, but she did change into a more demure dress from her usual clothes. Your mother said that change was good, but I had to be worth the change." My dad looked at the ceiling at those words. "Cliff means well, but change isn't bad, but I won't tell you how to live your marriage. I'll say this though, even though your mother and I bickered constantly, I wouldn't have given up those arguments for anything in the word."

I gave his words some thought and decided he was probably right.

"I still won't wear a big, poofy wife dress," I smiled towards to my father as I continued my work.

He gave a hearty chuckle. "You're certainly much more defiant."

* * *

 _Present Day_

As I remembered that faithful day I decided to be a bit more lenient, as I finished making the sandwich.

"Cliff."

"Yes, Ann?" He came over to the counter to see what I wanted. It was obvious he was still upset with me.

"How about instead of heading the beach, let's head up to the mountain peak and get a better view of the fireworks?"

Cliff looked a bit shock at my sudden change of mood, but nonetheless pleased.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great, let's do that!"

"Wonderful!" I placed the sandwiches into the basket and ran over to him. I grabbed his arm and pulled it close to me and gave him a big smile which he reciprocated. As we walked out the door I thought about my mother who died when I was young. She couldn't spend all the time she wanted with Dad, so I won't take my time with Cliff for granted. Life is long, but anything can happen, I can't spend it pushing away the ones I love the most.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Okay, so this chapter was bit harder to find inspiration for since while Cliff has a lot going on, Ann is a much more simple girl. I review Rival Events and try to see how I can incorporate the stories into the chapters, but nothing came to me from theirs so I delved deeper. In Harvest Moon 64 they are known for bickering often so I incorporated that aspect into their relationship. Initially, I was going to have Ann consult on her relationship with other HM characters to gain their incite, but I decided to go with using characters that relate closer to Ann and who better than SNES Ann (My first Harvest Moon wife). I felt this would be a great homage and it made Doug a bit more relevant to the conversation. It's a short chapter, but I like to think that Ann's powerful personality makes up for it. Anyway, please review what you liked, the next chapter shall come soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Karen

**Chapter 4: Karen**

I took another swill of my beer as I looked up at the TV on the wall to watch the news. Today I felt like going somewhere quiet before going back to the town as this was my last day in the city. The bar was quaint, you could smell the oak from the floor and while the counter was old it had been well taken care of for many years. Many of the customers seemed to be casual regulars here for nothing more than just a simple drink and conversation with friends after work.

Surprisingly, no men had flirted me with yet, which is strange considering every bar and nightclub I've been to in this city there have always been multiple men to have made their attempt to getting in bed with me. Once I gave them a solid piece of my mind and a particular touchy one, a punch with my wedding ring on, they leave me well alone. Honestly, I didn't want to leave, I could see myself coming here for years to come, maybe become a bartender myself. But that's beyond me now. I'm married.

My name is Karen, I'm a country girl, but a city girl at heart. All my life I've lived in Mineral Town with my parents helping them run the local supermarket. As I grew up it was obvious to everyone I was a bit different than normal country girls. It became extremely evident in my teenage years when was I anything, but a simple, polite farm girl, but I wasn't a tomboy either. I was feminine, but not by local standards. I used to watch dramas of the lives of city women all my life and eventually I essentially grew up to become them. I dress differently than everyone else, I dyed my hair, I can hold my liquor better than any man in Mineral Town and I just love to party. I didn't really get my chance to truly be myself in Mineral Town, but now that I'm in the big city I'm just another girl at a bar.

I looked over to my left and saw a woman around my age with short red hair, a denim vest and shorts. An outfit that I could appeal to, but I could tell it was country. She looked over to me with her piercing blue eyes and recognized me immediately, but didn't seem shocked, almost annoyed in fact. If I knew this girl like I do then she's more annoyed that she has to initiate conversation since we obviously know each other, so she spoke with a tired and dull voice.

"Karen... you're here too."

"Nami... I can't say I'm surprised you'd come to a dump like this."

The red haired girl is Nami from Forget-Me-Not Valley, the closest village and sibling town to Mineral Town, she's also the weather girl. She's part of the reason I'm here at all.

"Mmm," she muttered and ordered the same beer as me.

We sat in silence for a bit and drank, sipping from our beers listening to the conversations among us while watching the football game that was on the television. She decided to break the silence oddly enough.

"How's the modeling going?"

"It's okay, I shot my last shoot for the season today and tomorrow morning I'll be heading home."

"Same. I had a work conference about my broadcasting. I'll be covering more towns' weather, but not until next month. Till then I am going back to the Valley."

"Congrats."

"Thanks."

We've known each other for a long time now, but we still don't talk much. I like it this way considering my best friend is Popuri and she talks a mile per minute, but now that she's traveling the world with Kai she actually has new things to say.

Ah yeah, I'm a model, I forgot to even mention why I was in the city. After I got married to Rick, my best guy friend and chicken farmer, I started living at his place and I tried helping out since Popuri and his dad, Rod, were gone. It was even worse than working at the supermarket, but I kept at it for him because Popuri leaving hit him hard. He's a huge nerd and all the other models laugh when I show them pictures, but he's the man of my life so I don't care. Luckily I've gotten the point across that they should not insult my husband after a few... discussions.

"Bartender, another round for me and my friend here," I called out.

We got married shortly after Popuri left with Kai, in the Fall and I promised I'd always stay with him. That's why I'll stay married to him, even if he never wants to leave the village while I do. Some would say I'm holding myself back, but I believe I'm making the right choice. Anyway, modeling, yes. One time I was drinking away my chicken induced stress at the Blue Bar in Forget-Me-Not Valley while talking to Nami when she mentioned I could make money in the city.

* * *

 _One Year Ago_

"Griffin, pretty soon I'll start needing some shots because this beer isn't making me forget the stench of chickens!"

The older man looked up from the glass he was polishing and sighed. "You've had too much to drink already. I'll reserve a room at the inn so you can stay for the night and go home tomorrow."

Nami had been watching my quick descension into stupor and decided to aid me "I'll take her back with me," said Nami as she walked up guided me out the bar. Honestly, I'm surprised she even gave a damn whether I collapsed on the floor or not.

We began walking to the Inn which was really right next door, but I had already begun my breakdown.

"Why in the blue hell do chickens stink so bad!? All they do is walk, squawk and crap everywhere! They're always pecking my hands *hiccup* and chasing me..." my words were extremely slurred so I wasn't sure Nami even understood me.

"But Rick has it so hard ya know!" Dear Goddess, I've begun to cry. "He has to take care of his mother's medical needs and bills while running the chicken farm. I shouldn't be complaining like this, I'm not as strong as him! Soon, we'll have to sell the farm or something to even get by, if he's lucky he'll become a farm hand for Pete or something." Oh lord I was wailing like a baby. "Rod is gone, Kai and Popuri eloped, his mother is dying and his wife is an ungrateful bitch!... Nami, put me down, I'm still FEELING! I need more liquor!"

At this point Nami had reached her tolerance and put me down, or more accurately dropped me, and took a flier from her back pocket.

"Okay, you need money right? To help Rick and his mom right? Well then here, I hope you're not too drunk to read this, but I got it last time I was working in the city. My boss wanted to know if I knew any hidden country talent around where I lived, the creepy bastard. This job doesn't really require talent, just be sober enough to do it and you'll be fine."

In the midst of sobbing I took the flier and began to read it, I'm pretty sure I was sober enough to read it, but it took a few tries.

"Looking for spry maiden models for the last issue of Mighty Mineral Women?" I said inquisitively. "Did I actually just read that?"

I looked up at Nami and she just shrugged.

"So… they want models huh..."

The thought of becoming a model made me excited. Ever since I was a girl I wanted to visit the city and now I could and help my family. I was ecstatic, but I decided to run it by Rick first.

The next morning when I came back home from the Valley I told him about the modeling chance while he was harvesting eggs from the coop and choosing which chickens to be sold abroad. The smell of the coop was not appealing to me, but my typical hangover remedies work quick.

"Rick, this our chance to finally make good money. If I go to the city and model we can pay for the bills and keep the farm going!"

Rick looked absolutely horrified... as expected. He doesn't take... anything well to be honest.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he shouted with such extreme vigor, the chicken he had been holding was so scared she popped out an egg. "First, my father, then Popuri and now you! They all leave me! I haven't seen my dad for over ten years and I see Popuri only a month a year. I can't go without you too! I can't handle being by myself, Karen."

I was used to his yelling fits as he was always yelling at Kai or Popuri, sometimes even Farmer Pete when he used to think he taken an interest in Popuri, but this was a scream of desperation. A plea. But we needed the money, yet I couldn't just leave him here…

"Rick, I have an idea. How about we both go to the city?"

"Wah...WHAT!? You want me to come…?"

Poor chicken man, his family has been leaving all his life yet they never offered him to come along.

"I don't see why not Rick. We could have Cliff and Pete take care of the farm and your mother while we stay in the city for a bit. The modeling program only last 2 weeks max and Pete's a nice guy, he'll help us out."

"Karen, I can't just drop everything and my mother to attempt something like this. What if your modeling doesn't pan out!? What will we do then?"

"We can't live life without taking chances! You're depressed, I'm stressed, we can't afford Lillia's medicine any longer and the farm may be repossessed. That's way too many -ssed words for me to live happily, Rick. We have to take this opportunity!"

Rick was obviously livid, but he was thinking. He never really had a sense for adventure, farm boy through and through, so this was a gamble. I wasn't going without him, but then he finally spoke up.

"I am going to owe Pete and Cliff free egg related dishes for a long time because I can't pay them in cash and I'll have to ask Dr. Trent and Elli to pay extra attention to my mother, but if everything goes well… We can go to the city."

I screamed with joy, hugging and kissing Rick. He got all flustered which was cute as he fixed his glasses. I left the coop to pack our bags as I looked upon the flier once again.

"Everything is going to be perfect."

The next morning we took the bus to Mineral City where I began my modeling career. Apparently, by local standards I wasn't the misfit, alcoholic, high maintenance girl I was in Mineral Town. Here I was the sexy, fun, stylish Karen who all the women admired and all the men loved. I had a natural talent as a model and pretty soon my face was plastered all over fashion magazines from various brands. All those years of emulating city girls had made me something of an ideal. Living in the city was grand as well.

My model friends showed me how to get around as we ate food I had never seen before, met the strangest people and shopped like nobody's business. Rick on the other hand… He was always nervous in the city. It was too loud and busy for him; people were loud and most of the food and liquor was too complex for his tastes. I took him to a nightclub so we could get crazy and dance on tables, but all he did was sit and down and drank some milk... I didn't even know bars had milk. Rick told me he didn't drink all night because he wanted to make sure no one took me away while I was partying, but I knew it was because the lights, dancing, music overwhelmed him. This was not the life for him and after two weeks he felt even more miserable than how he was before. My temporary contract was over and my paid was more than substantial for everything we needed to afford. Rick and I were talking to my agent before we left when he offered me a proposition.

"Miss Karen, you're the most beautiful and most capable model I have ever seen in the business. If you stay I can give you a full time contract and a substantial pay raise."

I looked at him with honest shock. I had no idea I had become so desirable to the business. I looked over at Rick and he looked ill, similar to how I look after a night of heavy drinking. Obviously, he couldn't stand being here one more second.

"Karen, please tell me you won't actually stay," Rick pleaded.

"Miss Karen, I heard you and Mr. Rick were having money issues. If you work for the agency, we can surely compensate you for the time you invest. You'll never have to stay in the city for longer than two weeks and maybe we'll shoot some shots in Mineral Town. What do you say?"

My agent and husband both looked at me with wide expecting eyes. I'm a bit pissed that someone leaked my financial situation, but that's just another opportunity .After some careful consideration I finally turned towards Rick.

"Rick, I won't ask you to come to the city again. This isn't your element, but I love it here. Don't get me wrong, I belong with you, where you are is my home, but I can't give this up. This is a dream realized and financially we can't say no to deals like this. I won't go through with it you're uncomfortable though."

Rick was astonished, but I could read his facial expressions like a children's book. He hated the city and he hated the fact that I would be spending a lot of time here if I accepted, but we weren't in a situation to deny my agent, so in the end he conceded.

"Fine, but Karen, Honey, can you try to advertise our farm as well?" He looked at me with fear, but hope.

"Of course Rick, of course."

So, I accepted the contract. The deal was every few months the agency would call me up and ask for me to come to Mineral City for a week or two to shoot some shots. As I gained more publicity I started starring in commercials and advertisements. I even advertised the Poultry Farm which garnered way more customers to order our chickens and eggs. As I got more famous I got more accustomed to city life, even buying a small apartment to stay in whenever I'm there. Meanwhile, Rick used the new profits to buy new livestock such as the rare black silky chickens from Echo Village, ducks and turkeys as well from Waffle Island. Honestly, financially this was the best we've ever been, but I feel like we both changed. Rick still loves me like crazy and he's always so grateful, but I've become more aloof to everything. The city changed me.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Nami, how do you keep the city from changing you?"

She looked over with a knowing look. So, she HAS felt the same.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked while taking the beer the bartender had brought.

I feel like I've become numb. Do I belong in the country or the city? I'm not sure where I belong anymore."

Nami looked away for a moment, taking a sip. After a few thoughtful seconds she looked back at me with the same bored blue eyes with her response.

"Remember who you are and where you're from, but mostly, think about where those that make you happiest are. Seeing Gustafa reminds me to humble myself and remember the country is my home. Especially, when he plays his guitar. If I just keep that in my mind, the city can't and won't change me. Also, after awhile it doesn't become anything special. It's just a place like anywhere else."

"Ah I see."

I thought about why I came to this bar of all places. I looked around and it was just a small, but cozy rustic bar. Nothing remarkable, just quiet and peaceful. I then looked at the bartender and he reminded me of Doug and Griffin just by the way he cleaned the glass. At this point it became clear. Subconsciously, I was missing home, missing Rick. This bar and Nami reminded me of that. I love my job and the city, but there's no place like Mineral Town.

I got up and paid my tab. I gathered my things and began to walk out the door, but Nami called out to me.

"Hey, you going back home already?"

I turned around and smiled.

"Yes, I am going home. To my home, with my family, to my husband. Thank you, Nami, you really cleared my head, I'll see you at the next festival."

I ran out the door to the closest subway. It was late, but there should be a bus to Mineral Town once I get back. I didn't need any of my fancy clothes in the apartment, I was already prepared to go back to nature.

Meanwhile, Nami sighed to herself as she sipped her beer. It had gotten rather late and the TV had been turned off. The Bartender placed an old fashioned record into a phonograph, a few seconds later it began to play "Song of the Gentle Breeze". As Nami recognized the song she subtly smiled to herself and hummed along.

* * *

 **Author Notes**

Another chapter already!? Blasphemy! Anyway, after writing Ann which I wasn't really into (Not much to work with), I gave Karen 110%. It's mostly focused around her, but that's okay because she had lots of potential. I got her wish to go to the city from HM64 where she'll leave town forever if you don't befriend her enough. The model idea was just a valid enough reason since she's rather pretty. I added Nami to this chapter to tie in another relevant character to Karen's story. In Harvest Moon DS and Cute Mineral Town different love candidates visit the Valley every day, so it makes sense for Karen to know Nami, plus she's my favorite Valley character. This is my longest chapter thus far, but also in my opinion, my best. I hope you enjoy! Please review your thoughts and opinions (Guests should make accounts!) because the final bachelorette is up and my personal favorite!


	5. Chapter 5: Mary

**Chapter 5: Mary**

Do you believe that everyone has a soulmate to share a life with? Do you believe in the Gods above? Do you believe in the fairy tales and magic? Do you believe in faith? Confidence? Luck? Do you believe in love? I believe in all of it. I believe in it because this world is full of strange miracles we can't explain. There must be forces at play to explain them. Ever since I was a child I would play on the piano in the church and listen to the sermons. My grandmother, Maria, was a devout believer and she made sure I was as well. I believe in the Harvest Goddess, Harvest King and Harvest Sprites. I even believe in entities before their time. The world is a strange and mysterious place, that was proven to me on a cold, winter night.

* * *

 _An Intense, Blizzard Winter Day_

"Okay, so that's the last box of books; I wanted to show you some special books I ordered," I glowed as Gray took the crate from the shipment truck and brought it into the library before the blizzard worsened.

I began to open the crate and display the books onto the counter to show them to Gray. I always loved getting new books, but these were quite rare and popular so I wanted to be extra careful with them as I showed them to Gray. These were a series of fantasy chronicles that my parents used to read to me as a child, but we only had the first edition in stock, but I was able to get three more!

"So… the Rune Factory Chronicles volume 2, 3 and 4?" Gray asked inquisitively. "We really went of our way for these, are they really worth it?"

"Gray, these may be some of the most precious folktales for us country folk and even many city folk!? Even Pete has heard from them when he lived back in the city..." I was genuinely shocked that Gray had never heard of the Rune Factory Chronicles, but that was okay. We had most of them now so he could just read them!

"Rune Factory was written hundreds of years ago and it details the heroics of multiple Earthmates and their taming of the land and monsters in the fantasy kingdom of Norad. Each volume contains multiple books and alternate paths that the heroes may take. The one I've been looking most forward to was Volume 4 which has the first standalone female protagonist. We only have the main volumes as of right now, there are 2 extra volumes, but we can hunt them another day."

Gray was giving me a small smile as I continued on my Rune Factory spiel. At this point he was used to me gushing about books I'm passionate about. We've been reading and talking about the books we've read about for years in this very library and even more so ever since we got married. It has actually been awhile since we've gotten married, a whole year ago and now winter had returned. I've always loved the season, it's the best feeling to read a good book next to the window while it snows. The silence is entrancing, but now I almost always read in Gray's company when he has time off from work. Anyway, I've talked far more than I usually do, how strange. Now it's Gray's turn.

"Okay, okay, Rune Factory is a literary masterpiece, should I start from the very beginning?"

"Oh sorry dear! Ah yes, the very beginning, I'll read volume 4 and work my way down. The chronology matters little when reading these, but there are some references from past installments, though after all the research I've done I will be able to detect them."

"Then I guess we better start now, it's my day off after all. I'll get a nice cup of cocoa for both of us."

I smiled gingerly, but I couldn't allow that. "No way! These books are treasures, I'm not taking any chances after all the trouble we went through to get them. Let's just skip the cocoa and cuddle on the couch with a nice warm blanket," I said as I grabbed my volume and went off to our room.

It really was quite difficult to get these books. A few weeks ago I had been talking to Pete because he was studying some of my father's new agriculture books to maximize his harvests and we got onto the topic of Rune Factory and the mythical crops mentioned in their stories. Apparently, he had heard from Won that there was going to be a large scale book sale in Mineral City and there were to be copies of Rune Factory spread around. After much persuasion, I convinced Gray to accompany me to the city to purchase the books. Now, if there is one thing I absolutely do not appreciate are crowds and bustling life of the city, but I was sure with Gray I'd be able to handle it. The book sale lasted 3 days and each day we had to spend a small fortune on each volume of at most 2,500G each, but it was worth it! Plus, Gray was a great guide, nothing fazed him so the trip was made much easier.

You see Gray grew up in the city so he's accustomed to that life, if I had gone alone the amount of trouble I would've gone through would've been immense. My social anxiety did get a little bad from time to time, but Gray would notice and take me to less populated areas to calm down. I'm glad we left, no more fear of panic attacks! Now we are home with all the volumes and happy.

"Any great blacksmiths in these stories? If it's ancient times, they've gotta have some inspirational blacksmiths."

"Ah yes, they do have many blacksmiths, even some fictional recipes, but no one has bothered to emulate them since they require mythical materials." When he's not reading with me or working with his grandfather Gray has a tendency to go into the mines. Occasionally, he brings back pretty gems to make jewelry for me!

"Mythical materials, eh? I'm not sure they are so mythic anymore because Pete has brought some strange metals in the shop asking for Grandpops to upgrade his tools with."

"Oh well, maybe you could ask him about where he found them," I said as we sat down on our comfy couch with our warm blanket to begin reading.

Honestly, I wanted these books to inspire my own writing. After Gray gave me the confidence to publish my first novel, the "Book of Smithery",heavily inspired by Gray's life, I've been publishing more of my novels. I've written many over the years, but I've never had the confidence to face criticism on them because I knew it would crush me. I'm not a strong person and I know the world is a tough place. I've read reviews critics leave on some of my most favorite titles, but after I'm done with the more negative reviews I would begin to cry. If even the idea of other people's works being criticized had that effect on me then I couldn't handle my own stories being treated the same way. As a result, I just had a shelf containing all the stories I've written, but never published or shown anyone.

"Hey, this Mist girl is an odd one, nothing like the girls here in town," Gray spoke up interrupting my train of thought. "How could anyone love turnips that much?"

"Oh yes, even as a child I thought she was strange, but I also found her really funny and mysterious."

"Hmmm," Gray hummed and continued on.

I gave him a smile and returned to my volume where the protagonist, Frey, had just met the legendary wind dragon, Ventuswill.

Anyway, now my shelf is empty. Gray gave me the courage to have all my books sent to a publishing company to be released to the public. You see, a week before he proposed I had shown him the novel I had written which loosely depicted our friendship. I don't think he ever noticed the connections, but he did say the quiet girl at the bookstore was his favorite character which elated me to no end. All of his kind words and votes of confidence gave me the drive to actually mail the book to Echo Village and have it published. Amazingly enough, it was considered a literary masterpiece of the difficulties and tragedies of love, but in the end love will always be worth it (okay, it was extremely dramatized version of Gray's life, which is probably why he didn't notice the connections). It became super popular and people across the country side mailed me letters telling me which characters they loved and asked if I had more to offer. There was some hate mail which upset me a bit, but the positive reception was so grand I couldn't be sad, plus Gray took all the hate mail and burned it in his forge to make me feel a little better.

Now all the novels I've written have either been published now or I'm still refining them to suit my improved writing style. To make the writing process easier I've ordered a computer which allows me to email more experienced authors and gain their incites. Honestly, my life has gotten so much better ever since Gray and I began to associate. Everyday, he would come read books in the library and talk with me for years. In our married life, he uplifts me and gives me a boost whenever I'm unsure of myself or help me find inspiration.

Of course I help him out too, he's been given more responsibilities by Saibara so whenever he's working extra hard I make sure to bring something cold or pack a lunch. I've never had many friends, I'm not as close to the other girls as they are with each other, but I've found kinship with Gray. You'd think a librarian and an apprentice blacksmith would have nothing in common, yet they became best friends then newly weds. Everyone in this world has people they can bond with, none of us are truly alone. I never thought I'd meet that person, but now I have fans all across the country side giving me the drive to write. The Harvest Goddess truly does listen to my prayers.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

We were still sitting in silence after all these hours reading yet I was only just nearing the end of the first part and the emotions were welling up inside me, this was a nerve wracking moment and high stakes. I won't spoil it for you though, you'll have to find out yourself. Suddenly Gray spoke up again.

"Ya know, I've been reading for a while now and this Mist girl is still really odd."

I stopped reading and looked over to listen more intently.

"She keeps following around the protagonist from cave to cave, she gave him a farm for no apparent reason and she has an unhealthy obsession with turnips. Turnips are disgusting!"

I was about to say something when I heard the door to the library crash open. We got up from the couch, put on our shoes and left our room to see what the fuss was about. At the door was a woman around my age with shoulder length white hair, large blue eyes and a blue and white dress from an unknown culture. Yet that wasn't the weirdest part, she was holding a basket of turnips of various colors in her hand.

"I thought I heard someone bad mouthing turnips!" yelled the girl.

She gave Gray the stink eye and approached with anger and disdain.

"You look like someone who has yet to experience the pleasure that is Turnip Heaven! It will change your perspective forever! Here, I have enough for all of us to enjoy."

Gray and I stared at this girl dumbfounded as she pulled out 3 strange turnip salad looking dishes. Part of it was glittering as well and it reeked of turnip, but it also smelt somewhat… holy? Nonetheless, after she placed them in our hands she began to chow down. After noticing we weren't eating she scolded us.

"If you're not going to eat then I'll have to take them back and give them to someone who'll appreciate my cooking."

After a few seconds I caved and decided to give it a bite.

"Oh, I suppose it… it can't be bad, now can it Gray?" I said with uncertain optimism.

"I like your optimism! Hey, Turnip Hater, your wife will it eat, but not you? Come one, live a little, it's delicious!' The girl provoked.

"Fine, fine, but it won't change my mind," Gray said as he took up his fork.

I took my fork, stabbed a bit of the Turnip Heaven and took a bite… It would be an understatement to say my mind was blown. It was as though something clicked in my brain as I began to chew. Was this food truly meant for human consumption? It must've been a dish only the Harvest Goddess herself or at the very least Gourmet could've crafted yet here I was consuming it. As I began to chew more and more, I began to enter a state of euphoria. It was as though I had left my mortal body and now I was floating in space… surrounded by thousands upon thousands of turnips. In this space I saw Gray, we both were rather pleased. We began to spin around in space as turnips flew around us, laughing. I'm beginning to think I'm describing what can only be a "high". Nothing good lasts forever though, we abruptly returned to our mortal bodies holding empty plates of Turnip Heaven.

"Wah, what? How did that? What was that? What did you put in that!?" Gray questioned with slight annoyance. He looked mentally drained, but my mind felt light, my skin was smoother, my hair was silky and my body felt more… toned of all things.

The girl smiled innocently. "Turnips, pink turnips and gold turnips."

Of course I had heard of turnips, they were a commonly grown crop from across the ages, but I wasn't familiar with the others.

"There are multiple colors of turnips?" Gray questioned.

"Hmm, I guess the colors have been lost to time..." The girl said melancholy. She had a rather sad look on her face so I decided to cheer her up.

"Um well, thank you Miss, it was delicious," I said to the girl, for such an excellent and otherworldly meal it felt appropriate to say. At that she immediately brightened up.

"My pleasure! Creating turnip lovers is my mission! Anyway, I came here looking for a book that tells me which crops grow best in which region. I want to grow the best turnips in the world!"

"Oh uh yes, here I can get it for you." I left to go look for the "Regional Crops" agriculture book that my father wrote years ago and brought it back to her. Recently more and more farmers have been spreading their farming domain. There is even a farmer that switches between two towns and one stationed closely to three completely different villages.

"Here you go Miss, you can keep the book if you like, in exchange for that wonderful dish you gave us. We have multiple copies of this volume."

The girl looked absolutely thrilled. "Oh, thanks so much! Now I hope you two now understand the true potential of turnips."

"Hmph," Gray muttered as he tilted his hat. "Sure."

"We do, thank you oh so much!" I said with a bit more conviction.

The girl smiled and began to walk out the door, but it had begun to snow viciously, yet she continued on anyway.

"Um, Miss, there's a blizzard outside, shouldn't you wait for it to pass?

She turned her head and gave me a bright smile. "No worries, I'm tougher than I look and I've got a nice warm hat."

At this she pulled out a giant turnip mask and placed it on her head. "See, I'm all good!"

Gray and I were rather overwhelmed by this girl, but I had to ask one last question.

"Um, if you say it's okay, I won't stop you, but what's your name?"

The girl gave it a long thought, but eventually spoke up. "You may call me Mistress Trupin!"

At that she dashed out the door with a spring in her step while munching on another turnip (somehow through the mask), swiftly disappearing into the intense blizzard as if she never existed.

Gray closed the door behind her and we just stared at each for what felt like hours till we both broke down laughing.

"Oh Gray! Maybe you should insult crops more often."

"If we keep getting fed like that, then gladly."

"Oh my, she was a strange woman, but she seemed kind."

"Yeah..." Gray said quietly. "She reminds me of Mist from my story."

"Oh silly Gray, Mist is only a fictional character. I don't even believe most of the characters are based on anyone."

"No, I'm sure I saw her somewhere in the book, I'm sure there's a picture of her somewhere," Gray said as he began to search through his novel of the first Rune Factory detailing the life of Raguna and Mist in Kardia. He turned to a page and exclaimed!

"Here, this is a picture of Mist. She looks exactly like the Mistress."

I looked over and saw what he meant. The Mistress was the spitting image of Mist. Even holding the same basket of multi colored turnips.

"How? How can this be?" I asked him, though he did not have the answers. "You know I think I read about a Mistress Trupin in my volume of Rune Factory, but only in passing. I never gave it a second thought..."

Gray and I looked at our books, then out the window as the intense snow flurried.

"Gray?" I spoke. "Do you believe in fairy tales and magic?"

"Mary," he said to me. "At this point, I'd believe in transforming sheep people."

After that odd revelation, we got back to our books and kept on reading. There are some things in this world without explanation, but I don't think I need one. I've always been a church girl, believing in higher, more mystical beings. Sometimes you just need faith to get by. Gray gives me faith and meeting people like Mistress Trupin gives me faith. In fact, I think I'll make an homage to her in my next novel. Yes, this was a valuable experience, I can't wait for the next phenomena!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Ah yes, I finished Best Girl's chapter... I kid, I kid! This chapter I wanted to focus on her faith, but I added some fun and magic into it because Harvest Moon has always been somewhat mystical. Made some (MANY) connections to their spin-off series Rune Factory (all of you should play Rune Factory 4) because it seemed fitting to have the world of Rune Factory take place in a fairy tale...or a forgotten Past ; )... considering the first game was known as "Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon". By the way, I do not own Harvest Moon nor Rune Factory, so no one take down my story please!

Anyway, next time we counter the last bachelorette. If you don't know who that is well, do not spoil the surprise by looking it up. For those that do, well then let's have some fun shall we?


	6. Chapter 6: Harvest Goddess

**Chapter 6: Harvest Goddess**

 _Spring 6th, Year 5_

"Dum da dum dum!"

I gracefully appeared from my lovely lake abode to approach who had given me my offering and offer my thanks, but I already knew who it was.

"Good morning Pete and thank you! You got me delicious strawberries and on my birthday, you know me too well!" I gave him my best smile. Pete had given me a gift every year since I had met him, the first year it was only a flower though since he didn't know what I loved, but now he's a grand farmer with everything he could ever need. Well, almost everything.

"I would never miss your birthday, Harvest Goddess. You're the reason why even a city boy like me can become an amazing farmer."

"I wouldn't say that, Pete. I just gave you some nudges in the right direction. There are so many secrets in Mineral Town that if I hadn't told you about then you'd probably never find them all."

"Haha, you're probably right, but even though it was difficult, I was able to find everything I needed. All that extra work has made me extra buff as well!" he said as he began to flex his muscles like a wrestler.

I smiled gingerly at his posturing. Pete has grown significantly since I had first met him, but the tasks he underwent were somewhat legendary, I was a bit worried for his well-being. Usually, I don't concern myself with a single mortal's well-being excessively, but the thought of him collapsing too deep into the Spring or Winter Mine to never return again filled my heart with dread.

"So, I cleared my VERY busy schedule to celebrate my birthday and to eat these 5 star strawberries you brought me, so if you wish, we could commune longer," I said as I began to munch on a strawberry.

Five years ago, I would never sit idly by eating strawberries as I casually engaged in conversation with a mortal, but Pete was the exception. Surprisingly enough, we had quite a bit to talk about and learn from each other, so on rare occasions we have our long chats. I'd been looking forward to this for quite sometime, Winter is a difficult month for everyone so when it ends I have to quickly pick up my pace and get Spring sorted out. How else do you think the seasons can change so drastically after only a day? We gods work fast. Anyway, Pete and I talked for a bit, until he suddenly grew silent.

"What's wrong, Pete? Did you just remember something? Is there something in my teeth!?" I panicked slightly.

As I tried to look in the reflection of the water to check my face for anything that might've snuck its way in I looked over at Pete. He had been standing the whole time, but now he was bending down… to one knee… and pulling an item from his backpack… something… blue… a feather… a blue feather. I turned to him slowly as I looked at his face burning with confidence and determination as if he knew no fear.

"My lady Harvest Goddess, will you do me the honor of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

"..."

 _Spring 6th, Year 10 - Present Day_

"Dum da dum dum!"

I arose from the my pond as usual due to being summoned with an offering. Today it was a healthy looking pineapple, one of my absolute favorite fruits ever besides strawberries. I looked down at the little girl who gave it to me, with her bright smile and long, green hair.

"Mommy! Daddy said you love pineapples so he let me give you a gift for your birthday!" My wonderful daughter, Dessie, cheered.

She's such an adorable girl, looks surprisingly a lot like me, but she has her father's precious brown eyes and his ever present smile. I noticed that she was wearing a new pair of farmer overalls similar to her father. I chuckled to myself as I hugged her, it was certainly too cute.

"You are the best daughter in the whole wide world! I can say that because I'm a Goddess, so it must be true," I proudly proclaimed. "Do you like your little overalls?"

"Oh yes, Mommy! Daddy bought them for me so I could look nice for you! I look just like him now!" Dessie looked absolutely elated, she even had a mini bag just like her father. "When I grow up I'm gonna be a farmer just like Daddy and I'm going to grow every crop in the world!"

Oh, this child was just too lovable! I do not have much experience with mortal children, but if they are anything like my daughter then I see why parents give up everything to raise them.

Pete looked equally pleased with this family reunion and came closer to the water so we could embrace. Ten years ago I never thought I would become so close to a mortal that I might hug them or have child with them, but not even the gods are immune to surprises.

"Selphia," Pete spoke softly. Selphia is my true name, our names are sacred to those of magical prowess so the very notion he knows my name, a Goddess, shows how much I trust him. My name comes from the home of Prince Lest and Princess Frey, I'm a direct descendent, but let's keep that hush hush. "As promised today is your day with Dessie, I hope you're not busy."

"Pete, I may be a Goddess who holds the balance of the entire ecosystem of Mineral Town and so much more in her hands, but even I can make time with my family," I said as I made a slight pout which he laughed at. According to him I have a tendency to act a bit childish when I'm relaxed compared to how I was when we had first met.

"Okay, my favorite ladies, I'm going to get back to work. There's still lots of work to be done."

"You're working with the farmer from Forget-Me-Not Valley, Mark, right? To expand your farmland outside of Mineral Town and gain the aid of some of his harvest sprites? I spoke with the Goddess over there, your ambition never ceases."

"I have been farming for ten years and I love every minute of it. It's only natural to expand that love, by expanding my farming influence," he coyly smiled.

I looked at Pete up and down. He never ceases to amaze me, Pete has become a farming tycoon. Ever since we got married he's been importing and exporting goods from all across the country side, occasionally traveling from town to town trying to collect new contraptions, new seeds or animals. His drive has certainly made the economy of Mineral Town significantly better, yet he has managed to maintain it's peacefulness. I was proud of him, he was an exceptional man. Compared to how he was ten years ago, his body has toned considerably, he can work days with only short breaks no matter the weather, his knowledge of crop patterns is exceedingly high and his care for animals sometimes makes me jealous. It's only fitting though, if I was ever going to marry a mortal he must prove to me that he was a capable farmer and hard worker.

"Dessie, say bye-bye to Daddy for the day," I said to my absolutely perfect daughter.

She ran over to give him a hug and kiss good-bye before he left to continue his work.

"So, Mommy what are we going to do today?"

"Dum da dum dum! I am going to show you all the beautiful places in nature that even your father hasn't seen. Take my hand because we are going to flyyyyyyy!"

Her eyes certainly sparkled at the notion of flight, as she jumped into my arms with boundless energy.

I held her tight as I began the countdown. "3… 2… 1… FLY!"

At the final call I launched into the sky and began soaring through the sky with Dessie in my arms. Dessie was laughing like you wouldn't believe, she was fearless just like her father as I suspected. Pete was the type of man to descend hundreds of floors into the mine just for the chance to marry me. I began to fly through the sky, I flew over town briefly, I used magic to camouflage us, but I mainly flew around the forest. Eventually, I found my favorite flower patch to relax in where we came in for our landing.

Dessie quickly expressed her thrill of the ride. "MOMMY! That was the best thing EVER! That was even better than riding Daddy's cows or playing with the chickens!" She said as she ran around too hyper to calm down.

I smiled warmly at her excitement. At this I used my magic to procure a picnic basket I had made the night before to celebrate together. Personally, fresh fruits and vegetables is enough for me, but seeing as she was a mortal child I prepared various types of sandwiches with sugar strawberries. We sat down on the blanket to begin our picnic. Usually I would invite Pete for our family excursions since it's bad enough I can't live with him, but today was mother daughter day. Plus, I had important holy information to impose upon my child because while she was half-mortal, she was also half-holy. We made excellent small talk of how she played on the farm or watched her father's work and how she played with the other kids of the town. She seemed sad though when she was finishing talking about her last play date.

"Dear, I am a Goddess and your mother, your sadness cannot evade me," I spoke regally. Reminding mortals they are in the presence of a deity makes them more open and honest, especially if you're that mortal's mother.

"Well Mommy, whenever we all have to finish our play dates the other kids' mommies come to pick them up and take them home, but you never come. It's always Daddy who has to stop working and bring me home or one of the Harvest Sprites. They always ask me where my Mommy is, but you and Daddy keep telling me I can't say. That makes everyone look at me funny when I say Daddy and me can't talk about you. I want to talk about you Mommy, I want to live with you and Daddy! You're a Goddess right, can't you grant my wish?"

The poor thing was on the verge of tears, but this was one prayer I could not answer. I cannot simply abandon my post as Harvest Goddess, at least not yet, I'm hundreds of years too young for that. Also, the Harvest God would need to find a replacement which would make him very grumpy and when he's upset, everyone is upset. Trust me, I've experienced his wrath.

"I'm sorry, but it is my duty to protect the land and everyone in it. Which means I can't come home, Dessie. Only for holidays I can come and play with you."

"Did Daddy know this when he married you? Why did you and Daddy get married? How did you and Daddy even get married!?" Dessie began yelling and crying for an answer.

I suppose it was as good as time as any to explain to her how I fell in love with a mortal.

"Hush child and sit on my lap, I will tell you how your father and I came to be," I spoke with authority. Dessie stopped crying and hopped onto my lap to listen to my story. Most mortals would be a bit apprehensive or scared my at holy bellowing, but Dessie only saw me with love and affection.

"Okay, once upon a time," I began.

 _Spring 6_ _th_ _, Year 5_

"You want me, a Goddess, to be your wife!?" I yelled in shock.

"If you would have me," Pete spoke.

"But… but why? What makes you think I shall even say yes?"

"Because, I've been in love with you forever and I would never stop searching for you till we could be together forever."

"Wait, that's an exaggeration, you've been here for five years, how could you have loved me forever? Is this some kind of joke? 5 years is not forever, Pete."

I was simply shocked. I am a deity, yet I can barely utter a complete or coherent sentence while this farmer is perfectly calm in my holy presence while proposing for marriage! Is he truly human?

"Silly Goddess, I guess you forgot too," Pete said cryptically. "We met when I first came to Mineral Town as a boy."

I thought back twenty or so years ago. I'm a rather young goddess so at that time I was, but a child. Pete and I are actually around the same age mentally and physically, but when I first started protecting this land it was around when he came to this town. I was a little girl God back then, overwhelmed and in need of a friend. That was before I had enough power to create the Harvest Sprites, so I was lonely. Until I received my first offering from a small boy.

"Remember, it was the first day I came to Mineral Town. The farmer had given me some strawberries to eat so I went out to play by the lake. One of my strawberries fell into the water and you appeared telling me how much you loved strawberries."

"Oh my, I do remember that. Instead of just accepting the offering and assisting him as was godly protocol, I began to play with the mystery boy. I had so much fun that day, but the Harvest God was most upset I had abandoned my post to frolic with a human and reprimanded me thoroughly. After that day I never socialized with mortals that much, but I did come to love them. I suppose I was so scared of God's anger, I forgot about that day..." I came to a realization.

"You were the most beautiful person I had ever seen, nothing could compare! After we stopped playing I met Elli and we played for quite some, but I couldn't stop thinking about you and I had no idea how to meet you again. As the years went on I forgot about our meeting, but I always had a feeling. I asked her about you, but she thought I was making you up."

"Is this why you have left yourself a bachelor all these years while all your friends have married each other?"

"Yes," He said proudly.

I facepalmed at this. There were 5 perfectly normal country girls for him to pick and yet he decided to work 5 years all by himself to propose to a God expecting I would allow it. There were even 5 single guys if that was his sexual preference, but no, he went for me the Goddess. This farmer was a spectacle.

"I did my research though, a Goddess would only accept a farmer of the highest caliber to wed her."

"Well of course, so what did you learn that would be required to woo me?"

"You like gifts as much as anyone, so I always made sure to have a gift to spare for you from time to time. I caught every fish to be found in Mineral Town to prove you my patience and skill, shipped every single crop to show you my love of the motherland, dug deep in the mines to collect all of your Goddess Jewels while gathering all the ores and gems to show my connection with the minerals. I expanded my home to show you my progression and responsibility in life, I'm friends with everyone and I even asked Carter to bless me with the opportunity to marry you. Most of all, you wanted someone who could survive a life of solitude. I've lived alone on the farm for five years while all my friends got married, but I knew it was all for you! I gladly waited because I would happily continue my solitude if you were to be my wife."

His explanation really cleared things up for me. For years I had been asking him to take it easy, but he never let up. Everyday, he was working hard from one task to the next, whether it came to fishing, mining, befriending, matchmaking or farming. He consulted my help to find the jewels, cursed tools, mythic stones, king fish and much more. All this time he'd been the most exceptional farmer I'd have ever seen and he had done it all for me…

"I may be a Goddess, but not many have the devotion or tenacity to do what you have done, especially to marry me of all things when you should know I can't share a typical life with you."

He looked at me hopeful, like he knew where my tangent was leading. Heh, humans are so presumptuous.

"Some Gods would take your devotion for granted or consider it to be what is expected, but I am not like other Gods," I spoke with a smile. "But first I must ask, why do you love me so?"

Pete answered immediately. "You understand me," he confessed. "All my life I've felt different like people could not see the magic around them or understand my thought process. All my city friends and family found it crazy I was leaving my life behind to work on a farm, but I just thought it was destiny. I was unhappy, miserable even, but talking to you has made me happy. The people in town are wonderful and all, but they don't get me quite like you do. I can tell you anything and now I know that a human is not my soul mate… my soul mate is you, I love you."

I paused. His heartfelt speeches were beginning to make me emotional. I can't believe it, a Goddess had fallen in love with a human. I thought I had higher standards than my predecessors, but it seems we deities and mortals can't stay away from each other.

"Pete," I said slowly. "You're the most dedicated farmer- nay, the most dedicated and wonderful man I have ever met. I may not be around all the time, but I would gladly marry you."

His face created the biggest smile I had ever seen. I did not know one could be so happy.

"YAHOO!"

"Pete, hush! Someone may hear you!"

Spring 6th, Year 10 - Present Day

"So, Daddy worked hard back then too, just to marry you?"

"Yup," I told my daughter as I had finished my story. The rest was the wedding with Carter and the Harvest Sprites, my pop-ins into Pete's house (technically our house though I've never slept there) telling him I was pregnant or I had given birth and now we are in the present.

"Wow, you and Daddy are so romantic!"

"I suppose, maybe you'll find a nice farmer for yourself?"

"I thought I was the farmer Mommy?"

"Dessie, you're half god and half human, but that doesn't mean you aren't meant for greatness. You have powers that you do not know of. If you wish I can teach you how to use them and maybe you'll grow up to be a goddess in another town."

"I can be a Goddess too!?"

"If that's what you'd like."

Dessie seemed to give it intense thought, but a child shouldn't have to choose between a mortal or God's life so soon, so I ended the topic.

"It's getting late, so we should get back to the lake so Daddy can pick you up," I said lifting her up preparing to fly.

"Okay, Mommy," she yawned. Seemed we stayed out longer than I had intended.

I flew back without a hitch and rather than go to the lake I decided to stop by Pete's farm. As usual it was bustling and vibrant. Full of crops and wildlife that he and my sprites tend to. At the entrance I noticed Pete walking over which whom Dessie jumped into his arms.

"Ah hey, it's my big farmer girl! Did you have fun with Mommy?"

"Absolutely, Mommy told me about how you two met!"

"Oh wow, did she, isn't that great? How about you go inside and wash up and I'll cook a nice big dinner for you and all the Harvest Sprites!"

"Okay, Daddy! Bye Mommy, see ya another day!"

"Good-bye my precious daughter!"

I watched as she ran inside, not before scooping up Staid and many other sprites in her arms, to continue conversation with my husband.

"How was your mommy-daughter birthday picnic?"

"It was very much needed. I wish I could spend more time with her, with you, but with what little time we have I think I made the most of it."

"That's good. We miss you all the time though."

"I know love, but it seems you had Gotz built a little table and chairs for my Sprites for when they wish to eat on your farm, that's kind of you."

"They've really helped over the years and they even keep Dessie company, they are family. Plus, Dessie loves their tea parties."

We looked into each other's eyes and smiled. While I'm sure all the other couples in town were quite happy, but I must say I'm the happiest of them all. I gave him a quick, but passionate kiss before I returned to the lake.

"My love, today was so valuable to me, I cannot wait for the next family get together. I hope our next daughter is kind like her."

"Neither can I, my lovely strawberry... Wait, next daughter!?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention, soon we shall be having another baby! I hope you can handle two girls by yourself. I'm thinking about naming her Claire, but that's a talk for another day. Toodaloo!"

With that I teleported back to my underwater home leaving Pete dumbfounded, as there was work to be done and I had had a sufficient break. Being a Goddess and Mother isn't easy, but it is so rewarding!

* * *

 **Author Notes**

That's all folks, the final bachelorette, the first Secret love candidate, Harvest Goddess. From ever since the first chapter Pete has been helping out the others find their match, but now he has his own. This will also be the last we see of a female perspective because next up are the bachelors! My writing has improved with each passing chapter so the first will certainly be better than Elli's or Popuri's perspectives! I'm certain of it! Anyway, please leave your opinions! I love to read and reply to reviews, it's exciting, I also recommend anyone who doesn't have an account to make an account! I hope I did the Harvest Goddess justice, bonus points if you catch my references! Toodaloo!


	7. Chapter 7: Doctor

**Chapter 7: Doctor**

I had a feeling today was not going to be a good day. I'm even more disappointed I was right. Suppose those years of medical school also gave me a doctorate in intuition. I digress, the morning was pretty okay. It was another cold, winter day, as it had been snowing steadily for the past 3 days, but now a blizzard was going to pass through at night so everyone was to prepare. Due to all the snow I wasn't able to find much black grass this morning despite them being obviously easy to spot. They are most common in winter and are excellent when ground up for treating frostbite, but it seems they'd all been buried by the snow. Elli and I would have to just deal with our current supply of herbs and tonics, mix more during night when the inevitable patients come into the clinic due to working so hard outside in the morning.

Claire, the farmer, is usually the one I see every year due to a bad case of frostbite from clearing out all the snow and doing her daily activities. I remember I got so worried that she might lose her fingers on a particularly cold night years ago that I ordered custom winter gloves to minimize the possibility. She was rather pleased with that kindness and actually brought me container of her prized cow's golden milk… needless to say, I order my milk directly from her now. As much I would love to talk about the privilege of getting to drink golden milk, I must get to the point.

According to Nami's weather report, the storm would begin entering the town around 3pm, earlier than anticipated, so the townspeople were scrambling to collect firewood and fortify their homes. Mind you, it had been snowing for multiple days now so the entire town was packed with snow. Mobility was limited and the cold was relentless. Not all the trees were stable or even the buildings, the mountains were certainly unsafe… I hope you can understand where I'm going with this. It all started with the first patient, the most difficult day in my entire career as a doctor thus far.

"Elli, did Claire have any black or white grass stored?" I had sent her to check if Claire had collected her own supply of grass, while I made poultice with the little we had remaining.

"Yes, she had some, she even offered to give them away for free, but I simply couldn't do that so I paid her 500G for nearly all her grass. She looked extremely busy though, she was fortifying the whole farm and keeping the animals calm."

"Excellent, bring them here, I'm working on the black herb poultice at the moment, next the white."

"Right away Trent," she smiled. As she began walking around the door flung open and we stared in somewhat surprise.

Just then Ann came barging through the entrance with a look riddled with panic and fear.

"ELLI! TRENT! We need your help!"

I could immediately tell this was serious. For quite some time, everyone in town thought my name was legitimately "Doctor", course I cleared that all up at my wedding, much to Elli's insistence, but most have taken to continue calling me "Doctor" or "Dr. Trent". Ann especially loves to teasingly call me Doctor, but obviously at this moment she is not in a teasing mood.

Immediately Elli rushed over to care for the panicked Ann while I got my first aid kit. Afterwards, I went over to Ann to gather the situation as Elli began to calm her down slowly. This is the proper coalition between a nurse and doctor.

"Ann, please calm down, tell us what happened," Elli said soothingly as she rubbed Ann's back comfortingly while subtly checking for any actual injuries on her suppressed by shock and adrenaline. She noticed some scrapes and cuts, but nothing major. Ann was the type to get worse from playing up in the mountains.

"The roof…! The roof of the Inn!" Ann stuttered to speak. Usually she was so vibrant and happy. Seeing her like this was quite a shock in itself.

"The roof of the Inn collapsed from all the snow! Cliff pushed me out of the way, but him and Dad are trapped under the wreck! I can hear them, but I can't reach them!"

Elli and I exchanged quick glances. This was a search and rescue procedure. We needed to evacuate Cliff and Doug safely from under the roof and then we can tend to their injuries in the clinic.

"Elli, I am going to need you to bring two stretchers for Cliff and Doug when we get them out. Ann, I need you to call Gotz, Harris and Zack to assist me in clearing the rubble. Can I trust you with this?"

Ann looked at me with scared, but determined eyes. She had calmed down somewhat, but she was still on the verge of tears. Nonetheless, she gave me her answer.

"Yeah… yeah I can do that"

"Okay, everyone, let's move out!"

We all scattered to our desired directions. Ann's a tough and fast woman, she can race through the snow easily with the proper motivation to gather all the men we needed. Though, I am just a doctor and while I am fond of winter, moving through the thick snow is indeed a trial in itself. The snow was also getting worse, the real storm was approaching. I had sent Ann to collect those men in particular because they had agreed to help in emergency situations. Harris was the sheriff, meanwhile Gotz and Zack are some of the strongest men I've ever met. I suppose I could've asked Claire too, she's probably stronger than everyone in town, but she has her own problems to attend to on her farm.

Finally, I arrived at the scene after trudging through the snow and it was certainly a mess. There was rubble and snow everywhere. Seemed the hole in the ceiling wasn't irreparable, rather small, but a quite lot of snow and wood fell out. I'm sure Gotz could quickly build something before the storm came in and ruined the Inn, well the rest of the Inn.

"Cliff! Doug! Can you hear me!?"

"Dr. Trent is that you!?" Cliff yelled in strained voice from under the wreckage. I could immediately tell he was in pain.

"Yes, it's me! Are you and Doug okay under the rubble!?

"Well, we are fine for now. I think I sprained or broke something! Gods, I thought starvation was bad, this really stings! Ah yeah, Doug was bonked on the head, but he's still alive, just unconscious. He's right with me in the middle."

Well, thank the Harvest Goddess they were both still alive. I am concerned what he had broken, but I'd have to wait till the help came. Doug being unconscious made this even more serious. You don't want to sleep in such freezing temperatures or else you may never wake up again. My anxiety intensified.

"Help is on the way, when we've got you out Elli and I will assess the injuries!"

"Okay, Doc, I trust you!"

I smiled at that. When Cliff and I first met he was extremely shy and antisocial. Granted, I was rather cold and distant according to many, but all us young men have changed dramatically and we're all good friends now. Well, there's still tension between Rick and Kai, but that's their own issue. Now we all (mostly) trust each other. While we waited for the girls to come back I began reassuring Cliff properly that everything would be alright.

"Cliff, Ann told me you saved her from the rubble. That was quite brave of you. Fitting of a husband," I praised him. Might as well keep him in high spirits.

"Heh, it's the least I can do after all she's done for me. I couldn't save Doug though.."

"That's okay Cliff because Elli and I will be the ones rescuing him. Just try to stay still till I can get a proper look. We don't want to worsen the injury."

Eventually, Elli and Ann came back with the stretchers and the men. They quickly went to work while we had Ann sat down and rest while we saved her husband and father. While the three men worked on saving them I spoke with Ann quietly.

"According to Cliff he may be sightly crippled due to a fracture of some kind and Doug is unconscious. Also this wreck is taking awhile to get cleared. I know it hasn't been long, but the damages may be more severe than we expected..."

Elli gave me a slightly concerned expression. I could tell she sensed my subtle worry, but didn't want to change her facial expression drastically in fear it may worry the others.

It took an hour, but eventually Harris and Zack were able to clear enough space for us to take out Cliff and Doug. Whilst this was happening Gotz was quickly repairing the hole in the roof. Considering he could improve entire homes in a matter of days, a simple hole in the ceiling took him a few mere minutes, even with the snow. Once the men brought the injured to Elli and I we immediately began our work.

"Cliff, you feeling okay?" I heard Elli said as she examined him. I noticed Cliff's arm was dislocated and his foot was twisted a bit too much for my liking. I was responsible of Doug in fear that he may have worse injuries. I quickly began my examinations. I opened his eyes with my hands and used my flashlight to scan for any neurological issues. After finding none, I moved on to addressing the head trauma on his head. There was quite a bit of blood, which explains why he was knocked out. I suspected that some debris fell on his head when the roof fell.

"Is he okay, Doc? Doug shielded me from some of the debris, but some of it fell on his head," Cliff explained.

Well that concludes my suspicions, but it doesn't change my worry. Ann was watching Elli and I silently which was uncharatceristic, maybe she knew that trying to help would only slow us down. Nonetheless, I had to clean and dress the head laceration and get both of them warmed up. They had been buried in snow. There was no time to panic, we had to get them to the clinic, quickly.

"Nurse, how is your patient looking, ready to transport?" I finished cleaning his wound and wrapping it with gauze. He had some scrapes and bruises, but they could wait for the clinic. Hypothermia was my main concern at the moment.

"Yes, Doctor, we can take them to the clinic," Elli responded. "I've shifted his arm to it's proper place." We must've been a little high strung and wanted to impress Ann and the others to show we are real medical professionals since we referred to each other as our titles.

"Okay men, Ann can you help too? Let's slowly place both men in the stretchers to prepare for transport!"

We all worked together to get both men on the run back to the clinic. The snow made walking with their bodies difficult and everyone was cold and tired, but we strode on till they were safely in the beds.

"Elli, dress them with warm blankets. We also need an I.V. for Doug."

"On it, Trent!"

Harris, Gotz, Zack and Ann helped themselves to hot chocolate to warm themselves from the cold while Elli and I went to work. I began overlooking the rest of their wounds, only discovering minor wounds and minor cases of frostbite which I treated with the poultices we made earlier. After everything was overlooked we allowed Ann to watch over them while Elli and I took a break for ourselves. Both patients were stable as far as we know and Doug had begun stirring in his sleep so he was close to waking up rather than the… alternative.

"Trent, that was certainly something right?" Elli said to me while sipping some hot chocolate.

I didn't respond. All I could do was sip my warm golden milk. I couldn't stop thinking about our patients. Did I make a mistake? Were we too slow? Would we find another problem a week later? Our skills were just good enough to save them today, but what if their injuries were worse? At the moment I felt like I was in control. I couldn't be anxious or nervous, I had to be in control, but now I was falling apart with anxiety.

Elli sensing this decided to speak up with a chipper voice and small smile.

"If you're doubting your skills again, there's no need. Cliff and Doug are alive and well because of your quick thinking. You don't have to keep worrying about your medical skills today because they were enough."

"My medical skills aren't enough for your grandmother or Lillia..."

"You can't blame yourself for their conditions. My grandmother is an old woman, as much as I want to help her, there's only so much we can do. Also, Lillia has been holding out for years and her life is so much easier with the medicines you've prescribed her. You're an excellent doctor, Trent, you care about us country folk. You make me proud to be your nurse and wife."

I looked at Elli in shock. Those words certainly made me feel immensely better, I even blushed quite a bit. Rather silly of me to be needing so much support from my nurse, granted she's my wife as well, so it's only to be expected. I was about to respond till Barley, the animal dealer, charged through the door exasperated and looking extremely tired. The others, Elli and I quickly came to his aid.

* * *

Apparently, Stu and May had gone wandering off to play, presumably in the mountains, but it was late now, 7pm, and they hadn't come home yet. The storm was raging and two small children could easily freeze in the cold. This time our search party consisted of as many able bodied people in town, working together to find the kids.

"Do not let go of my hand, we've got to stay together!" I yelled towards Elli as we trudged through the snowstorm with our flashlights looking for the children.

Elli had anxiously gone ahead of our group multiple times frantically looking for her brother and his friend. This was my time to be her pillar of strength.

"Elli I promise we'll find them alive and when we do, we are going to save them! I promise you this!" I had to yell in order for her to hear me. The snow was billowing intensely and despite us packing ourselves to the brim with winter gear, the chill was intense.

I could barely see steps ahead of me, much less my own wife. All I could see was white, everything was just white. I've never seen such a strong snow storm, yet here I was in the thick of it. My hands were beginning to freeze, the snow hitting my face hindered my ability to go on, each step was a trial in itself to trudge through the snow. Yet, I had to go on to reassure Elli. After many rushed and forced steps I finally caught up with her and grabbed her hand.

"You've got to slow down or you'll tire yourself out!"

"If we don't find Stu though...! I can't wake up one day and find my brother's frozen corpse underneath a pile of snow! I shall not stop searching till I find him; no snow is going to stop me from saving him and May!" Elli's voice bellowed beyond the roar of the storm. Part of me feared of an avalanche, but I had to reciprocate my feelings as well.

"I have hope for them, Elli. I believe we'll find them safe and sound," I reassured. I looked over and saw the Goddess Pond. Nearby peaking through the snow was an exceedingly rare flower that only bloomed in the winter, the Snow Flower. I walked over to pick it up and gazed at the pond. Though the water was still it did not freeze, each snowflake dissipated on contact and I could feel the warmth from the water itself.

I closed my eyes and began a prayer. Elli stood by silently watching shocked that I even knew how to pray.

"Harvest Goddess I beseech thee. Please grant Stu and May safety in this snowstorm so we may all return home once again. I offer this rare Snow Flower as payment for your virtues."

It isn't medically ethical to make promises on life and death, but this was my wife and her baby brother, the rules did not apply. To ensure their safety I tossed the Snow Flower into the water. I'm a man of science, not cloth, so the very prospect of me praying to a higher force was unnatural to me, but Elli believed in it and it made her feel better.

"Thank you for praying Trent, I know you didn't grow up with religion, but it still means a lot to me," Elli said sweetly to me. "Maybe the Goddess will heed your desperate prayer and save my brother and May!?"

"I wouldn't call it a desperate prayer exactly… Hey, do you see that small cave over there? By the cliff?"

Amazingly enough, there lay Stu and May shivering, but alive hiding in a cave escaping the brunt of the storm.

"Huh, the Goddess works fast doesn't she?" I questioned.

"She's a kind deity. I bet she had every intention of saving them from the start, but just wanted you to pray for it," Elli teased.

"What a coy Goddess. Though, maybe this Sunday I could try going to church."

I climbed up to retrieve both of the kids which was made much easier due to all the snow that had amassed. It was like a staircase almost.

"Big Sis, it's so cold! I wanna go home!"

"Doctor Trent, I want my mommy and Grandpa!"

Both were wailing wildly for different things, just thankfully to be free. Elli released a flair showing that the kids had been retrieved and everyone could go home. Afterwards we brought Stu and May to the clinic to treat any frostbite. They had gotten stuck on the mountain when the storm got really bad, but apparently a pretty woman showed them the way to a small cave with strawberries lying in the snow. I didn't really now what to make of that story, but I decided that maybe there's more to life than I thought. After we treated the kids and everyone was asleep at around 10pm, Elli and I had a little talk before going to sleep.

"Oof, I'm exhausted! Today was too stressful," I said as I slid into bed. "That prayer was the most spiritual thing I've done in the past ten years I think."

"I could tell by how old fashioned it was, but I'm glad you did it, calmed me down. In fact, you being by my side all day calmed me down."

"Huh?"

"You were always so calm Trent, but attentive! It was inspiring! You even saved Stu, I love you tens time more than ever! We've got to thank the Goddess for our blessings!"

I blushed at that statement and slipped on my words.

"Well Elli, it was all a team effort. Thank you for a good job today," I somehow made this a formal exchange.

Elli merely giggled and gave me a kiss good night.

"Thank you Doctor Trent, my husband, for everything."

Now, that was the ideal way to end the toughest and coldest day of my career.

* * *

 **Author Note**

Now here we are with the male perspectives. Starting all over with Doctor! I don't think they gave him a real name until HM:DS, but it's Trent. I went with Doctor because that's his original name. Also, these stories are different than the female versions so don't expect continuity between the male and female perspectives! For example, Pete isn't the farmer, it's Claire now! But insight for this chapter, initially I planned making it a volley of horrid injuries for Trent and Elli to overcome, but I decided to spare everyone of lasting suffering and pain making them relatively minor. Anyway, next time we've got Kai up next!


	8. Chapter 8: Kai

**Chapter 8: Kai**

"Woo boy, it's hot around these parts," I exclaimed as I sipped my pineapple soda.

The sun was beating down intensely on my brow, sweat slipping down my face as I sat down under the umbrella while laying on the beach. The sand was hot against my feet, when I was young I couldn't walk through it without burning my feet, but now I love it. There wasn't a cloud in the sky so I could feel the full brunt of the sun's rays, obviously I was wearing suntan lotion so I was safe. The beach umbrella gently swayed in the wind. I was fiddling around making a sand castle despite the winds.

"Of course dear, we're at one of the hottest places in the countryside, it makes sense it'd be hot," Popuri said as she sipped her own grape soda while reading a fashion magazine, despite the fact she keeps her wardrobe small.

"Mama, soda!"

"Just a little bit, Mint," said Popuri to our beautiful daughter. "Too much soda is bad for little ones such as you."

"Yay! Soda!" Mint exclaimed as she began to drink some of Popuri's soda. "I'm already three, Mama, I can drink as much soda as I want!"

"We'll see about that Cutie!" Popuri laughed as she tickled Mint.

I watched with a smile as my wonderful wife and beautiful baby daughter laughed and played. Then I turned and looked at the beautiful big blue sea. We were at a luscious island where it's always summer weather called Blessia Island.

"We were lucky to find this beach right? It's quiet, reminds me of Mineral Beach," Popuri said breaking me out of my slight trance.

"Ya know, I wouldn't mind living out here, but it's a bit out of our price range, I'll keep dreaming though," it's unfortunate that's the case, but oh well.

I turned my head from our secluded spot and looked at the ancient ruins from centuries before our time. The legends from the locals say that this place used to be brimming with magic and monsters; it's even a location in some fairy tale. I'm not sure how much I believe in fairy tales, but I've never been to a place quite like this. I feel like the land speaks to me, as though there was something beneath the surface of this land. The ruins gave me the strangest vibe, but I won't give it too much thought.

"Your Grandpapa could be here, Mint!" Popuri cooed to our little girl. "After we find him, maybe we could also find a mermaid."

"Mermaid!" Mint squealed with joy.

We came to Blessia Island for two main reasons. Initially, we had heard that the plants on this island could be used to perform miracles. It's rare around here to find locations that keep consistent climates, so they are able to foster plants that with longer growth periods. That's what Claire told me anyway, I don't know anything about this farming stuff. We need it to cure Lillia's mother's incurable disease. Popuri's father left over a decade ago searching for said plant, but never came back. Only mailing his family his progress. If we find him, Popuri said she'd drag him back home.

The other reason was due to a huge fair the locals were holding. They had invited people all over the mainland to celebrate their most important holiday of the year. Popuri and I wooed the locals with our excellent cooking and now we have our own stall for the festival! We had arrived a few days earlier to prep everything, but all that was finished, now I was enjoying time with my family.

"I asked Mary, Claire and Basil if there any plants I should be keeping a lookout for. If I can get some seeds back they'll be able to make even better medicines!" Popuri informed me with a smile.

"Maybe we'll even see your father here. We get the medicine for Lillia, get your dad to go home and make money while it all happens. Everyone wins!"

"Also shopping! I saw some unbelievably, absolutely cute clothes for Mint, they even matched her pretty hair!"

Popuri began playing with Mint's shoulder length, curly pink hair. The hair was certainly a trait from she inherited from her mother along with the red eyes, but she got my skin tone. I may be biased, but my daughter is the most beautiful little girl on the planet. Initially Popuri wanted to name her after a mermaid but our actual mermaid friend, Leia, said there wasn't many differences between human and mermaid names. In the end we could never come up with a name so Popuri just went with what she consumed most during her pregnancy: Mint. Mint ice cream, mint chocolate, mint tea, toothepaste you name it, she ate it.

"Yeah we should get that done today. Won't have time for anything like that for the rest of the week if business booms," I said as I got up from under the umbrella. "Though… it is a hot day, might want to take a little dip..."

"I know what you're insinuating! Fine, let's go for a quick swim!"

"Wahoo! Let's go, Mint!" I yelled as I swooped my daughter and we darted for the water.

"Yeah, lets go Papa!" She yelled with glee the whole way through.

"KAI! Do not drop her! Be more careful!" Popuri panicked as she ran behind us.

 _The Next Day_

The festival begins today, so Popuri and I were preparing the food stall by setting up chairs and tables close by. We would be the only two working at the stall while Mint stayed close by, always in our point of view. Later on when things were more calm we could each take turns exploring the other stalls, but the first days of festivals were always the busiest.

"I've got the grill going. Did you buy some extra charcoal from market?" I asked while chopping various fruits and vegetables for later in the day.

"Yes, for a really good price as well! Also, some batteries for the mixer since it's almost out of power, more cups, plates and napkins, the spices we're low on and a cute little hula skirt for Mint!" Popuri stated triumphantly. Over the years of traveling she quickly adapted to knowing what we needed before I even knew. I don't understand why Rick thought she was too childish to work hard, she's always been on top of everything for me.

"That skirt is so pretty Mama!" Mint said as she waddled over to her mother. To distract her while we work we usually let her play with some toys. We're teaching Mint not to talk to strangers and never stray far from us. Popuri and I always keep a vigilant eye on her; Mint would be safe in Mineral Town, but you can't always trust the local folks if you're traveling. Luckily, country folk are way more trustworthy than city folk. Small town camaraderie is a blessing.

"Kai, I saw a winery stall setting up. Apparently, they'll open much later at night for the adults to party and enjoy themselves. We should go there when we're done with work!"

"Just try not to get too drunk, too quick eh darling?"

"That was only one time!" Popuri pouted. "I've learned my limits and I shall respect them."

"We'll see once you get a taste and don't stop drinking till you start sinking," I laughed.

Popuri gave me a pout with extra oomph in it and huffed away with the groceries she had bought while I continued laughing. She's just jealous I can hold my liquor. That's just what happens when you grew up in a winery.

Sometime later the festival finally began. There were various stalls from all across the mainland attending. Close by I could spy a salad bar from Tropical Country, a frozen yogurt and ice cream stall from Cabin Country, a dart game from Wheat Country and a florist from Rose Country. Farther away I noticed larger stalls from Westown, Lulukoko and Tsyukusa all together with a farmer eagerly talking to as many people as they could. Some of these places I had been to and others not yet. As I watched from afar it made me eager to visit them all in the future once we left Blessia.

"Kai, we've got an order for two Hawaiian pizzas and a pineapple soda!"

Popuri once again woke me up from my gazing. Business was booming as expected, people loved the diversity of our dishes and many came here rather than the bigger more vibrant stalls. It was hard work pleasing all these people though it's all worth it once I hear their praise and when their coins enter our pockets. I had gotten a little side tracked watching the other folks in the festival, so I'm glad Popuri woke me up.

"Geez Kai and you call me the ditzy one. We can go exploring after we close."

"Aye aye, ma'am!" I gathered myself and continued with the order.

"Aye aye!" Mint copied.

* * *

The hours went on until it was almost time for us to close. I was exhausted, but I had begun to notice there were actually a lot of folks from Zephyr Town here. They are known for their Grand Bazaar and windmill powered town, so it's fitting that they'd be at such a prime money location. I've found plenty of snazzy stuff there, mainly gifts for Popuri over the years.

"Excuse me, you're Kai aren't you?" Said a somewhat familiar voice.

I looked away from the grill to the man addressing me. He had long black hair, a blue turban and was wearing a long, intricate black robe. He wore glasses, but his eyes were sharp and serious. His face was enough to see his experience and knowledge of the world. I had encountered this man before…

"You're… Lloyd right?"

"So you do indeed remember. It has been a few years since we've last encountered each other in Volcano Town. Did you ever get that robotic gadget you were vying for?"

I remember that trip. It was a far away island with lots of advanced tech. There was a bath in a bottle gadget I had wanted, but… it was crazy expensive!

"Nah man, that was way out of my price range. How about you?"

"Heh, I learned quite a lot from that trip, but I'd still like to go back. There were these never stain glasses I couldn't take my eyes off… oh sorry, I'm getting sidetracked. So you're hosting a stall as well?" Lloyd said as he composed himself and fixed his glasses.

"Yeah, business has been booming today. I've been meaning to come here for awhile now, but this festival gave me a great reason to now. The next few days will certainly make my wallet heavy, ya know?" I laughed. I remember Lloyd wasn't really a jokester, but he's probably been to more places than me and he's what you'd call… um…

"Oh Kai, you're loose way of speaking never ceases to amuse. Even a cosmopolitan such as myself is always enjoyed by your peculiar speech patterns."

Oh right, cosmopolitan! "Hah, I try. So Lloyd I'm surprised you're all the way in Blessia Island. Last I heard from you, you were done traveling." While we saw each other a few times over the years we were never particularly close, but seeing a familiar face constantly, you might as well ask how their life is going. Traveler's camaraderie!

"Ah yes, you see my life has changed significantly. For one thing, I'm married now," he said with a subtle, but warm smile. I didn't expect him to be the marrying type, but he looked pretty pleased with himself. "That's my wife, Sherry, over there with the long orange hair and her father. I've been telling them about my travels after I settled down, but after Sherry and I got married she and her father wanted to travel too. Now we're on something of an extended honeymoon. Sherry is also expecting our first child."

I looked over to see a beautiful, regal lady with luscious orange hair and well tailored clothes talking to a much larger man. She waved back with a smile strangely similar to Popuri and continued talking to the older man I assumed to be her father. I could see a small baby bump from where I stood.

"Wow dude, congratulations! I got married too! Actually, that's kind of similar to my story, but we're actually looking for my wife's father and our kid's already born! Over there is Popuri waiting on those customers and this little sailor is my baby girl, Mint!" I picked up Mint with vast pride and showed her off to Lloyd.

"Hiya mister!" Mint cheered.

"Greetings young one," Lloyd smiled. "Seems we've both changed for the better Kai."

Lloyd looked back to see Sherry calling him over.

"Ah yes, Sherry and I had more stalls to visit and we must properly close up shop. It was nice seeing you Kai, I hope we'll see each other a bit sooner than before. Also, you must visit the winery and pet shop before leaving, both intrigued me vastly," Lloyd informed me.

"Aw yeah man, I'll see to then! Take care," I said as Lloyd walked away.

The chat was nice and reminiscent, but I had to finish up packing everything away so Popuri, Mint and I could get on out merry way. Lloyd seems a lot warmer than I remember. Like me he was a solo traveler, but before he seemed so distant, but I guess I was too in my own way. Travelers can intro and extroverts. Now we both have families, kids and friends. So much has changed over the past few years… I wonder when I should just settle down and live my life normally? I didn't like thinking about it because the nomad lifestyle has been a constant for so long, but maybe this is where my changes are leading me.

* * *

These questions stayed with me as Popuri, Mint and I were walking around visiting the later night stands. Mint was close to falling asleep so we just pushed her in a stroller. Eventually I just had to ask.

"...Do you expect us to settle down soon?" I asked Popuri.

She wasn't even listening as she was too busy cooing over a plushie blue chicken she had won. I sighed and decided to drop the topic. Popuri was in a good mood and I didn't feel like spoiling it with tense topics.

Eventually we made it to the winery and Popuri was way too elated.

"Kai, Kai! Look at all the wines they have! They blow Duke and Manna's winery out of the water with these options! Kiwi, apple, strawberry, grape, pineapple, lemon, coconut, even avocado wine! We've got to try them all!"

I'm both glad and concerned Popuri has kept her childish, energetic nature after marriage and motherhood. I bet if Karen were here they'd try to sample as many wines as possible.

"Calm down Popuri, jeez. What did we say about moderation? I'd rather not waste all our earnings on alcohol," I scolded. I've never been known to be mature, but when you're with Popuri someone has to remember to be the adult before many bad decisions are made.

"Hmmm, some of these flavors look familiar..." I glanced at the menu and then noticed the brand of the wine. I froze. It felt as though my heart stopped beating. All I wanted to do was run away, run far away from this island and never look back. It was a mistake to come here, I had to take my family and LEAVE!

Popuri was still babbling on about wine that she didn't notice me freezing. I had barely recollected myself to relay my feelings.

"We need to leave now, Popuri. I don't want to stay here, I cannot stay here," I demanded from her. Sweat was beginning to fall from my face. I needed to escape. My chest hurt and I couldn't help, but grab it.

"Kai, honey, what's wrong? Are we in danger?" Popuri eyes began to fill with fear as she tightened her grip around the stroller handles.

"BOY! Still running away I see. A real man wouldn't lose his head over some unnecessary anxiety!" Bellowed a loud and demanding voice.

I turned around to look into the eyes of a much older man. Our complexions and looks were extremely similar, but his eyes were much harder and he had a large beard. Also, he was much taller and muscular, with furrowed brows and an ever present frown. All in all a very intimidating man.

"Uhhh, Kai, who is this man?"

"..."

I couldn' speak. I honestly could not believe this was happening right now. After all these years of not seeing him, he's once again back in my life with his overbearing macho attitude.

"Well young lady, I'm this boy's father! Has he never talked about me, never shown you a picture? Argh, Kai, you hate me that much eh? Can't talk about your old man at all?"

"OH! You're Kai's dad! Wow, lookee Kai we found your father before we found mine! Isn't that cool?" She looked at my father, then back at me, but I was silent.

"Who are you little miss?" My father bellowed. I flinched a bit at the sound of his voice, I still remembered how he always yelled at me.

"Oh, I'm Popuri, Kai's wife, and this is Mint, our daughter!" Popuri smiled with glee. I don't think she really minds my father's natural intimidation or notice my sudden silence.

"Oh ho ho, the boy has done something with his life eh. Didn't bother to tell me he got a wife AND kid!" My father said as he looked over to me and I prepared myself. "Can't even send a letter boy!? Your mother has been worried sick, couldn't properly work for months after you left! How would you feel if your daughter left without a word!"

"I told Kai he should mail every once in a while, but he was insistent you wouldn't care hearing from him. Kai, why is he so angry with you?" Popuri was finally beginning to catch on, but I had already began running away.

"KAI! WAIT!" I could hear Popuri call after me, but I wasn't going to stop so soon. Eventually, I came up to a palm tree relatively close to the festivities and sat down. They were setting up the night performance for the flame dancers. Honestly, I could use some flames right now… a flame in my heart. I can't believe I ran away. My father always scared me, he always acted as if everything he wanted was what I wanted. I didn't want to live my whole life in the same town like he did, I didn't want to waste my life making wine forever and I certainly didn't want to live with his controlling nature any longer than necessary.

"Heya dude, you look pretty tired," someone said behind me.

I was more than a little shocked as I jumped back to my feet. My anger and exhaustion had made me lax and unaware.

"Hey man, are you okay? Look like you saw a ghost," the man approached and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. "Care for a smoke?"

He really did not seem like the type to be smoking. I could tell he was older man by some of his looks, but otherwise he looked rather youthful. His hair was bright orange and he wore goggles, he had a vest and cargo shorts on with bright red shoes. Honestly, he looked nineteen-years-old at a glance. I think it was his eyes that gave it away. Like Lloyd and I, he had the traveler eyes, but he also carried a much more exhausted look. This man was definitely a solo traveler, but maybe he's been alone for too long…

"Oh sorry, you probably don't smoke do you?" He was still offering the cigarette, but I had spaced out again.

"Um, no thanks man. I quit after I got married," I confessed. I was tempted, but after Popuri learned I smoked occasionally she made me stop. I only did it when I was super stressed while traveling, but I refused to drink wine and I only got into it due to a former shipmate, never in Mineral Town. She called Elli to inform me of all the vascular issues I could have in the future due to smoking. The fact Popuri cared enough she called Elli touched my heart, so I did stop.

"Ah you're married. I'm married too, but I haven't seen my family in years..." the man said solemnly. "My kids would be around your age actually. A boy and girl. They probably hate me now though…" he took a big puff of smoke after that statement.

"Why don't you go visit them?" I just had to ask. If they aren't going anywhere there's nothing stopping him from visiting.

"I haven't finished what I sought out to do. My wife understands, though since I'm on this journey for her well-being. I need to find a plant to cure her disease, I can't go back till I have it," he justified.

Just because your wife understands doesn't make it okay. He could at least visit, unless him visiting would put them in danger.

"So what or who are you running from?"

"..."

"Come on, I'm a just stranger you'll never meet again! You can confide in me! Like those city therapists!"

That made no sense and lots of sense at the same time.

"My father… I ran away from home because I didn't want to run the family winery my whole life and I certainly didn't want to live in the same town with him all my life… but now he's here of all places still giving me grief..."

The mysterious man gave it some thought before he came up with his solution. "Oh, the answer is simple then. Confront him."

"Wow okay then random stranger, guess I'll just do it cuz you said so," I said sarcastically. You don't simply "confront" my old man. When the customers drank a bit too much at our winery's bar I've seen him settle entire bar fights all by himself back in town without a scratch. He's no joke.

"Hah, I know I know, I'm being a hypocrite, but you should confront your father and show him how much you've changed. That's how I'd want my son to react to me when I see him again," he explained with a bright smile.

On the surface this man seemed like a cheerful sort, maybe many years ago, but it seems the laughs were rather infrequent nowadays. His advice was worth thinking about though.

"What makes you think he'll care about what I have to say?" I asked.

"Hmm, well, in the time you've been gone, have you been able to create a good life for yourself. Have you fulfilled the goals you set for yourself? Can you say he'd be happy for you? Do you have a family, a child or great friends? If you're proud of yourself, he can proud of you as well."

Well, I've made lots of close friends at Mineral Town. I married my dream girl Popuri and now we're traveling across the country with our amazing daughter. We've never suffered financially or as a family. All this time, my life has been pretty great actually.

"I guess you're right man… Okay, I'll talk to him,"

"Course I'm right. I'm a people whisperer. Young man, I have faith in you. I think your wife does too because I see a young lady running over here for you."

I turned around at that to see Popuri pushing the stroller at a quickened pace.

"Kai, what have you been doing all this time!?" She was beyond pouting, now just angry

"Sorry, I had a bad moment. This man gave me some advice though."

"What man, Kai? Did you space out again today? There's no one else here."

I turned around to see the man had gone already.

"Well I actually got some pretty sound advice. The man I was talking to was super chill! I can stand up to him now!"

"Uh, if you say so, but your father wants to talk to you still," Popuri said as she pointed towards him as he marched slowly onward. "At least you've gotten your manhood back. Your father was being rather rude and crass, calling you a coward and such. I had to set him straight to let you know you're none of those things! It was as natural as yelling at Rick!" Popuri ranted.

The Goddess must smile upon me daily for allowing me to have Popuri in my life.

"I'm sorry I ran away Popuri. I went back into an old habit. This time I'll look my father straight in the eyes and show him how much I've grown," I proclaimed.

"Good on ya boy, you actually did grow a pair!"

It was my father once again…

"What have you done since you left the winery, Boy?" My father said with condescending eyes.

The flame dancers had begun dancing and I could feel the intensity of the heat from where I stood. The heat filled me with energy. Popuri standing right beside me, holding my hand gave me strength. Mint sleeping peacefully in her stroller gave me bravery. All I needed to face my old man.

"Ever since I left the winery… I survived on my own for years, traveled across the world, found the love of my life, made tons of friends, got married, had a child and we're still traveling happier than ever. So honestly, OLD MAN, I would say I've done a lot without YOUR help!" I said every word with force and confidence all while staring him down. He wouldn't scare me again.

"...I see," was all he said.

It became an awkward silence as we could hear the flame dancers and rituals begin.

"Well, old man?"

"Very well, let us watch the flame dancers. I want to hear all about your life, wife and my granddaughter," he said a matter of factly.

"Uh… you're not gonna be more forceful, mister?" Popuri asked.

"Unneeded, my son has become independent and you've made him a better man, little lady and I must thank you."

I could not believe this was happening.

"Kai. Running away was shameful, but Popuri's devotion to you and your beautiful daughter has shown me you've grown up well. Please tell me about your life."

I thought about all those years ago when I ran away. The years roaming till I came upon Mineral Town. Meeting Claire, Rick, Lloyd and all my other friends. Marrying Popuri and traveling. Raising Mint. There was so much I wanted to say, but all I could say was this.

"Well, old man, I could tell you if you gave your wonderful son a keg of your finest ale!" I joked.

"HAHA! Greedy as ever, eh Kai?"Father laughed.

"KAI! Not ale, take the wine!" Popuri protested.

"Is wine yummy, Mama?" Mint said drowsily.

Meeting my father again was stressful, but needed. I'm a bit curious as to who that mystery man was, but it probably doesn't matter to me. I should probably tell Popuri though, just to see her reaction.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Another record for longest chapter, exceeding 4,000 words! I made lots of different references this chapter. Bonus points to anyone who can tell who the mysterious man was (I like to think I gave enough hints, but no worries, he'll come back). Lloyd is from Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar which I played for like an hour. I added him because I wanted to add characters that we usually don't hear about in fanfics (or the series in general) plus he's a traveler, it all worked out! The 3D model DS games were a bit gimmicky, so I didn't like them that much at all (from the pitiful amount I've played). Harvest Moon DS and DS Cute were the exceptions, those games were reliably fun to play.

This chapter was centered around Kai's growth from wanderer to well family man wanderer and how Popuri has made him more responsible. The name Mint comes from Popuri's child with Gray in Harvest Moon 64. That's the only rival couple child name I found, so that's the only one I've used thus far. If anyone knows the other kids names, then feel free, provide.

Somewhat useful notice! Occasionally, I update chapters after I post them to fix any errors or add better dialogue and lines. If the first time you read a chapter it seems weird, it's probably because I haven't proofread it yet. Normally, one should proofread before delivery, but... I really want these chapters out for the world to see. As of this post though, I've revamped all the previous chapters (1-7 are much better now) to make them more cohesive and well written. If you like, feel free to reread them to spot the differences. Everyone's helpful advice has made my writing so much better! Keep going!

Finally, review your thoughts, opinions, personal fixes. Guest users make accounts! Hope you enjoyed reading! Next up is Cliff!


	9. Chapter 9: Cliff

**Chapter 9: Cliff**

My entire body ached. It was early fall so it was still really hot during the day and I was out picking grapes as usual. The fall is when I have the most work due to the grape harvests so I can't slack off for a second, but it was still tiring. I could feel the sweat fall dripping down my face. My long hair didn't help my situation either, making me feel even hotter. I thought about taking a break, but I've been lazing around for too long, I have to keep working… This time of Fall is hardest for me. I have bad memories of this time. Around this time I went on my journey, leaving my home town for good. I lose my appetite around this time and focus. Sleep brings nightmares, so the most rest I get are from slipping in and out of consciousness.

I clipped each grapevine with careful precision as I've essentially become a master at this. You mustn't clip too much in fear of damaging the limb of the plant. Duke has taught me everything I know and I even learned more at the library on how to care about grapevines. While this is preferable over mulling around the church like I did the first few months I came to Mineral Town I do miss my free time. Granted I couldn't uphold that lifestyle forever because I wasn't making any money for those months and my savings were at a critical low until Claire invited me to help work with Duke.

Maybe I should take a break? Eat some lunch, drink some water. How long has it been since I had a full meal? I'm sure Ann packed me something delicious. I was kneeling trying to get the last few grapes at the bottom of a grapevine and quickly stood up. All of sudden, I got really dizzy… This feeling was familiar. In my travels I had been often at the edge of starvation and exhaustion when no town was in sight. I've collapsed way more times than a normal person should. It stopped happening so frequently, but a few years ago I was really depressed and collapsed in the middle of the town square. I had to be taken to the clinic to recover, but apparently Claire had also collapsed. Honestly, what happened in the clinic was a bit foggy, but I had a strange dream I was taken out of my bed, dragged on the floor by Elli, to allow Claire to have the bed. I really don't want to be dragged on the floor again, half dead.

I tried to walk, but my legs buckled and I was left on my knees. The world was spinning and I thought I could see Manna coming with a lunchbox. It was the lunchbox that Ann prepared for me… That's good, I'm so hungry and so, so tired… Huh, Manna's face looks a bit panicked. Probably because I'm lying in the dirt now. Oh, I'm not sleepy, I'm half dead once again. My final memories was Manna running over with concern on her face, dropping my lunch. That's a real shame, I hope the food is okay…

* * *

I opened my eyes in my old home. Where my mother, sister and I lived years ago. It was a relatively small oak cabin that father and the local carpenter had built years ago. Right before he had died. In the corner was a fireplace with wood burning. In front of it was my mother rocking a chair, writing a letter. Despite the intensity of the heat she had a blanket on and her face was a pale white. Her once brown luscious hair was frail and sickly. There wasn't a smile on her face, only sadness. Then my sister came in, walking right past me, with a tea tray in her hands. She handed it to my mother and who quietly accepted. My sister then went to sit on the couch reading a book. It was silent for a few minutes with the only being my mother sipping her tea and coughing violently every few seconds. My sister paid the coughing no mind, as she went on with reading her book. I was still watching, I hadn't said a word and they said nothing to me. That is until mother finally spoke,

"When I die… I want you to be happy," Mother finally said looking directly at my little sister.

My sister looked up from her book with a neutral expression. I noticed her usually big, brown eyes looked rather tired. Her hair was shorter than I remember as well, only shoulder length. As kids we had made it a competition to see who's hair could grow out longer.

"Mother..." was all my sister said.

"I'm writing my will now dear, for you and for Cliff, wherever he might be," She said solemnly. "When he returns, I'll most likely be dead. It'll only be a few days now. I'm already coughing up blood, soon I'll be bedridden and suffering."

My sister was still silent.

"I know you declined that kind woman's proposal for me, you can't hide it. I want you to be happy my sweet daughter. When I die, I want you to get married and leave this place. Your father is dead, Cliff has set off on his journey and now I must leave as well. Do not stay behind."

"...How did you know, Mother?"

"Oh sweet child, I may be dying, but I'm still observant. I saw the ring in your room and I know exactly what your "special friend" means to you. Can you promise your happiness, please?"

My sister had begun crying as she ran over to Mother to give her a hug.

"Of course Mother! Thank you!"

"Anything for you, my daughter," My mother said happily.

Then the scene began to fade. I was still in my house, but there was no fire and now the place was dusty, full of cobwebs. The letter my mother had written was on the table next to the rocking chair. All of sudden, another, slightly younger me came through the door. I remember this moment… I watched the Other Cliff walk cautiously over to the letter on the table. He dusted it off and began to read it. I remember this part vividly to this day and it still haunts me. As the Other Cliff began reading I saw the tears well up in his eyes as he began falling to the ground in tears reading the letter. Mother had died weeks ago and my sister had moved away with her new wife to the city. While I had been out seeing the world, never bothering to write, my mother had gotten ill while my sister put her life on hold to help her. Other Cliff got up and stared at a photo we kept on the fireplace mantle of all three of us when were happy. He ran over and took it up, along with the letter and ran out the house.

My own heart was racing and I was sweating even more than I had in the grape field. This vivid scene brought back horrid memories. I've never been quite the same after that moment. After that I had begun wandering aimlessly. I want to stop thinking about this. When will it end!?

The house became warped and the world began spinning. I fell on the ground, feeling sick. What was happening!? WHY ME!? I could hear someone calling my name, but I covered my ears. I wanted to hear none of it. I just wanted everything to stop. For the pain to end. Despite the spinning world, I got up and ran to my mother's room and looked under the bed. There it was, my father's old revolver with some ammunition next to it. I took them both up and reloaded the gun. I never wanted to feel this pain again. I took back the safety and pointed the gun to my left temple.

"NEVER AGAIN!" I shouted as I pressed the trigger and everything faded to black.

* * *

I woke up with a start. "Am I dead?" was my first thought. Or did I die when I collapse? Did I experience my hell? Will the pain really never end. I looked up and saw a bright light, then looked to my left and right and realized the whole room was white. My head was propped a little so I could see ahead of me and I realized I knew this place. The Clinic.

I looked at the bed I was in and noticed Ann was asleep at my bedside. I guess I'm still alive. Woo…

My throat fell dry, as if it hadn't been used in days and I could see Elli doing paperwork at her desk. Rather than make an attempt to call for her I decided to wait for something to happen. I didn't have the energy to make an effort myself and the dream had taken a lot out of me. My moments of peace didn't last long because Trent soon came into the clinic with bags of groceries. Guess even doctors have to go grocery shopping. He turned his head towards me, noticing I was awake and smiled. Trent handed the groceries to Elli to walk over to me.

"Nice of you to join us today, Cliff," he said casually. Trent was not a casual fellow, but I've spent my fair time at the clinic due to my constant dizzy spells and due to my injuries from when snow caved in the roof of the Inn falling on top of Doug and I. So, I would say Trent and I are pretty close now.

"You set a record this time. You were out for five days. Ann has been here everyday waiting for you to wake up," He informed me. "Let me wash my hands real quick and give you a proper exam."

I stared at him silently, then nodded, but I did Elli a curious look. Trent got my message.

"Oh, don't worry about Elli, Claire doesn't really collapse anymore so we won't haul you out of the bed this time."

Well that's promising. Ann began to stir and wake up. I tried to move my hand to hold hers, but I was too tired. Suppose she'll hold it for me.

"Ann, Cliff finally woke up," Trent said to Ann.

"Huh? Wait really!? CLIFF!" She yelled with joy hugging me tight. While her joy was endearing, it was also overbearing since I was extremely achy. Eventually I had to grunt from my pain to make it known that I was in pain.

"Oh sorry, dear, I'll leave Trent to his examination then," she apologized and backed up to let Trent work his medical magic.

According to him there were no significant deficits and as long as I properly rested for a few days and ate, I'd be up on my feet again. As Dr. Trent examined Ann told me everyone in town had come to visit me at least once which made me feel pretty good. Duke and Manna were especially concerned, rather than angry that I couldn't help with the harvest as usual, but I still feel pretty awful about it. Once I get better I should make them some curry as an apology. Finally, Trent finished and left Ann to discuss in private.

Ann was silent. She had been talking like a storm for the past few minutes, yet now she was silent. She gave me a look of sadness, as if she was in pain.

"It's that time of the year again..." She said. "Is that why you weren't eating?"

"..."

"I've been watching you fidget around a lot lately. Barely eating and sleeping."

Had Ann known all along?

"I kept trying to reach out to you, but you kept saying you were fine. Cliff, you're far from fine."

"..."

She gave a great sigh. I saw her clench her fists.

"Let's try this. Blink once for no. Blink twice for yes. You should be able to talk, but if you don't feel like it, just do that for me please."

I blinked twice and she smiled.

"You had that nightmare again..."

I blinked twice slowly.

"You've been having that nightmare every time you slept again for the past few days right? Before you collapsed?"

I blinked twice again.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could've gotten help like last time."

I didn't blink or say anything.

"Let me ask you this at least," She paused for this question. "Did you pull the trigger again?"

I stared into her eyes for what felt like an hour, I was tempted to lie, but I couldn't. I blinked twice.

"Okay," Ann said despondently. "You're probably tired, I'm going to talk to Dr. Trent for a few minutes. Don't worry Cliff, I'll help you through this. Get some rest."

With that she walked away. I tried to stay up and listen to what she had to say, but I was really so tired. I fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _A Few Weeks Later_

"Okay, Cliff, that's enough for today's session. Are you feeling better about yourself now? Did you send the letter to your younger sister?" Asked Dr. Trent as we finished my session for today.

I nodded, thanked him for today's session as usual and left the clinic. Ever since my five day coma, Ann insisted that I get therapy for my depression. She's been secretly doing her research about it and has come to the conclusion that I need a neutral outlet for what I'm feeling and coping mechanisms. Every week Dr. Trent and I talk about my past and my nightmares. For every session Ann is there holding my hand when things got too tough and when I wanted to quit. A while ago we finally found out where my sister lived. Ann and Trent insisted I wrote a letter telling her how I was doing and what's been going on with my life. I wrote about Ann, Doug, The Inn, my job, all my new friends, the town and my depression. Mailed it just yesterday and I hope she replies. Only time will tell.

I haven't had any nightmares since the therapy started. I've actually been a bit happier than before. I felt the same way when I married Ann, but now it's different. Not some fleeting joy of marriage and love, but stability in my own well-being. Granted in order to pay for the sessions I've taken up more part time jobs. It's much easier to be productive and work when you're not clinically depressed. This night though, I did have a dream.

I was back in my old house. The same scenario as all my old dreams, but I decided to walk around. I looked into the kitchen and saw my sister sitting at the table while Ann was at the oven cooking something. They seemed to be talking.

"I can't believe Cliff used to be so loud and adventurous! He's so quiet now!" Ann laughed.

"Yeah he was crazy as a kid. I can't believe he's so shy as an adult and still got a girl like you, Ann" My sister replied.

"Ah, I'm not that great a catch," Ann blushed. She looked up and noticed me, smiling. My sister as well. I looked closer and noticed Ann's stomach was protruding underneath her shirt. Was she… pregnant?

"Cliff, you're just in time for dinner! Your sister was just telling me about your younger days! Come sit," she invited.

"My wife will be coming soon to join, but she said we could start without her. Anyway, Cliff you've really grown up haven't you?" My sister asked.

I just shrugged in response, smiling.

"So, let's eat while the food's still hot! After that we can exchange silly Cliff stories!" Ann opted.

"Oooh, I can't wait. Cliff you can't so no either!" My sister cheered.

At that we began eating cheerfully and talking. This was the best dream I've had in a long time. Maybe even ever. I'm just so happy now. Were my nightmares showing me the past and what could've been? Is this future I'm working towards? I want to grasp this future. I want to live for this future. I want to live!

"May these happy days never end!" I cheered.

I woke up slowly and peacefully with a calm heartbeat. It was a dream, but a pleasant one that left me feeling safe. I looked over to the other side of the bed at Ann. She looked beautiful even in her sleep, completely innocent to the world. The sun shone on her face highlighting her features. Today was another beautiful day. I sat there staring at Ann with loving eyes and all I could was:

"I love you, Ann."

* * *

This is honestly, probably one of my best and favorite chapters. I feel like I'm better at writing stories with minimal dialogue, so I opted to try it with this one after reading something else with minimal dialogue. I was hesitant to write fanfiction because of my skill in dialogue, but while it's not at its best it's working out somewhat. In this chapter I delved into Cliff's depression and past. He was a wandering traveler before coming to Mineral Town. When he came after his first journey his mother had passed and his sister had left. The mother and sister were just mentions in his event so I decided to add some little details to them, names were unnecessary. Remember to review your thoughts! Next time we have Rick and the return of the mysterious man from the previous chapter! Have an absolutely wonderful day!


	10. Chapter 10: Rick

**Chapter 10: Rick**

"Mother, we're back home!" I asked as Karen and I came in soaking wet from the rain.

My mother looked at me despondently. Her eyes looked broken as if she had lost a piece of herself.

"Mother, what's wrong?" I ran up to her wondering if it was her illness causing a dizzy spell. "Is it your illness, Mother? Popuri, what happened?"

I looked over to Popuri who was sitting at the table and noticed she was crying. She was shivering, quietly sobbing, like she couldn't muster the will to cry even further. Her daughter, Mint, was looking at her mother with a confused look and soon tears began welling up in her eyes. Karen and I gave each other confused looks. What was going on here?

"Rick… Karen..." Mother said to us.

"Lillia, you're scaring us. What happened? Why is Popuri crying?" Karen asked hesitantly.

Mother looked at us with eyes of misery and absolute despair and said those dreadful words.

"He's dead."

 _Yesterday_

Today was a good haul of eggs. The spring is always a pleasant season for the chickens. They are simple creatures just like me, probably why we get along so well. I was humming a little tune as I tended to the chickens. I carefully placed each egg in a basket, cleaned their nests and prepared to let them to graze outside. We left the windows open in the coop last night since the days were warm so it didn't smell so bad today. Otherwise, Karen would've most likely refused helping me today. She was still grumbling though.

"These smelly chickens better have laid some decent eggs or breakfast will switch from omelets to drumsticks," she said under her breath.

I had to sigh at her anger with the chickens. While she still detested the animals (when they weren't on her plate) she'd had gotten rather good at handling them. At least she had a soft spot for the chicks.

"Are you done with your side, Karen?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all clean," she replied annoyed.

I smiled and began filling their feeding bins. Our eggs are praised across the countryside and we often win egg and chicken festivals. I've been taking care of all the chickens with exceptional care and while it's been a lot of work, it has been rewarding. I thought work would become more difficult with Popuri gone off with Kai, but honestly I never gave her much work to do in the first place so the most that changed was now my mother cleaned more often. When Karen I married she insisted on helping, but quickly learned she hated tending to chickens, so she started working at the Aja Winery. Not sure how I feel about a blatant alcoholic working at a winery, but she's only come home drunk… I've lost count. Granted from time to time she's willing to help with the easier tasks, like feeding or releasing the chickens.

"The shipment is coming today with the ducks right?" she asked.

"Yes! I've been doing reading up on ducks and I'm positively ready to raise them!"

To expand on our business we've decided start raising and selling ducks. Claire was especially excited about it, but honestly her farm has been doing extremely well for the past few years so the economy is improving vastly. Thanks to her, now everyone can improve. I still have to work hard though.

After filling each bin, I decided to clean up and take a break with Karen. We sat at our usual bench and relaxed for a bit, eating our breakfast. We watched the spring cherry blossoms flow through the wind, the sun shone gently over the town, the temperature was perfect so we saw many people walking around doing their daily chores.

"Achoo! Damn allergies," Karen sneezed. I suppose comes spring, comes allergies.

"Bless you."

"Mmm, thanks."

We sat in silence again eating our breakfast. Eating outside has always felt right to me. To feel the wind's embrace on our skins as we relaxed with our egg sandwiches. How I haven't gotten tired of eggs all these years, I have no clue, but I hope I never do. I'm not huge on change. Even though Karen and I are married not much has changed still. Kai and Popuri can travel the world or whatever, but Karen and I enjoy our lives here. Granted she did say we could try visiting the city once in awhile, but I'm not sure to be perfectly honest.

Eventually, we finished and got up to stretch our bodies before we went off our separates ways to relax around town. Work in the morning, play all day, that's farmer's way. Well, more like the small town mantra. There's always work to be done, but as of today there's no rush and we're pretty isolated here so, we're free to do as we please. Karen likes to take frequent dips in the hot springs, which she needs because of her tendency to drink. Usually, I would follow, but I wanted to head to the beach today.

I made my over to the beach waving to the occasional fellow villager before stopping at the steps and looking out over the horizon. I took off my shoes and began walking through the warm, grainy sands and sat down in one of the free beach chairs. I stared at the wide, open sea with not an entity in sight…

"Is that a dolphin fin? Popuri would probably say it's a mermaid," I said to myself absentmindedly.

I continued staring at the sea. I don't usually come to the beach, when I do I'm usually yelling at Kai and Popuri, so I kind of associate beaches with anger. Now that she is gone now, my stress levels have gone way down… maybe a bit too much. I've got Karen around, but I feel like I'm too relaxed. I should be working harder! Popuri going against my fervent wishes and marrying that Kai really anger me, but I guess over the years the anger mellowed out. Course I still hate the man, but he's the father of my niece, so he's almost redeemable.

"I wonder what it's like out there..."

The outside world never interested me that much. I've only left town a handful amount of times in my life. I've been to the city once in my life and occasionally I visit another town for a festival. There's my weekly visit to Forget-Me-Not Valley, but everyone my age visits there and I sell our chickens there. So, I'm not much of an experienced traveler. I've still got to say, the notion of seeing what's beyond the big blue sea does interest me sometimes.

"Ahhhh," I began to yawn. "I think I'll take a short nap, right here."

The sun touched my skin in such a pleasant way that it would be waste to not take a comforting nap. No work, no stress, no Popuri, ABSOLUTELY NO KAI, no father either though… I shouldn't think about annoying people right now. None of that is here, I can finally enjoy the beach in peace…

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

"GOOD MORNING RICK!"

"AGHHHHH!"

I woke up with a start, jumping to my feet immediately, but I lost my balance falling face first into the sandy beach.

"That was a bit much don't you think?"

"It was just a good morning greeting, can't I say good morning to my own big brother!?"

Those voices were familiar. The childish, immature feminine voice was no doubt my younger, pink haired sister, Popuri. The other accented voice must belong to her husband and my arch nemesis, Kai.

What a joyous and unexpected reunion… You can't tell, but I'm brimming to the hair on my head with sarcasm.

"Ugh, it's you two. Did you get lost? It's not summer yet, it's still spring," I questioned. Why would they go against their code after all these years? Kai never comes to town in any season besides summer, he adores heat.

"Hey, now don't be mean, Rick. Say hello to your niece first!" Popuri chimed as she picked up the little girl behind her. "Now now, Mint, say hello to Uncle Rick!"

"Hiya!" My niece chimed with equal enthusiasm as her mother.

"Hello, little chickadee," I cooed. Mint is Kai and Popuri's 3-year-old daughter. She's a good girl who resembles Kai a lot, but inherited Popuri's pink hair and personality. If Popuri thought my adorable niece would stop my anger, she's obviously been in the sun too long.

"You still haven't answer my question..."

I looked them up and down. Popuri looked generally the same as she usually does, but since she's been traveling to hot places for years she's become rather tanned. Kai on the other hand was wearing a jacket despite the heat. It wasn't necessarily thick, but it was rather unnecessary. Other than he looked the same as well.

"We came a bit early because we found someone you've just got to meet!" Popuri exclaimed. "You're gonna owe me forever for this favor!"

My rage was building. It was bit earlier in the year than usual, but time for a scolding. I could already tell Kai was preparing our annual ritual: He sighs, He and Popuri attempt to alleviate my anger, enrages me even more, Kai facepalms and then he leaves me with Popuri to fight. You'd think we'd grow out of this, but now it's something akin to a tradition. Who could they possibly bring that I might care about?

"Well, if you look over at the boat, you'll recognize him… but first, please be calm about this. Remember your inside voice," Popuri proposed.

"Well, we're outside, so your plea has fallen on deaf ears. My outside voice will suffice."

I looked over at the boat that certainly was not here when I came to the beach. I can't believe I slept through the docking. It's the same model that Kai comes on every year, nothing special, but the person on it certainly was… not the good kind of special, sadly.

"Oi Rick, you're all grown up too, I see," said the man as he boarded the dock.

I stared at the man as he walked off the pier with a suitcase and backpack. He had orange hair similar to me and a bright smile. He looked young, but he was well into his forties yet he had a bright smile and youthful clothes. I know that look anywhere, it was my father, Rod.

"Father, you're back..." This was all I could say. I'm not sure if I was even happy or sad, just conflicted. I don't know how to feel about this at all. Today was supposed to be easy and relaxing, a nap on the beach. Course all this nonsense happens, my hatred of Kai has infected the sands bringing me misfortune. That has to be it.

"Yeah! He's back! It took a while to find him, but we did! Originally, Kai found him on Blessia Island, but didn't know who he was originally. After he told me about him we followed his trail like bloodhounds and eventually found him in Trieste Forest! I just had to drag him back home and tell him to stay with mom!"

I stared at Popuri with a blank expression, then towards Kai who just shrugged, then to my… father. It's been years since I last seen him. He left Mineral Town to find the cure for my mother's mysterious disease. Course he only sends a letter twice a year at most and has never visited since then.

"Yeah, I guess I'm back for a little bit," he smiled. "Gotta head back on the road to find the cure, Mineral Town is a bit out of the way from my course so I'll have to travel far again to get back to where I was. I thought I was close, but still no dice."

So, he's just going to say "Hi" and "Bye" after all these years. I've had enough, I'm too angry, I've never been this angry at someone before. My father was useless, he still can't cure mother. All I could see was red, the sun felt even hotter against my skin. I rolled up sleeves because I could feel the increased sweat everywhere. I glared directly at my father who was right in front of me. He didn't seem to notice my bloodlust, but Kai, my arch nemesis who knows me better than my father, had the sense to back up with Popuri and Mint. At that moment I let loose and punched my father in the face as hard as I could. I may look like a nerd or geek, but I do manual labor everyday, this was going to hurt both of us.

"Ha… ha… urgh..." I had released all my tension and nerves into that one punch. I had hurt my hand quite a bit actually and my father had fallen into the sand with a thud. He had a black eye and looked shocked.

"DADDY! What the heck, Rick!?"

"Glad I never got you that mad," Kai sighed. "I'll go get the doctor." Kai left the beach to head to the clinic.

Honestly, he should probably get Harris too since I just clocked my father. Hope my hand isn't broken.

"Rick… You're mad at me for leaving right?" He asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions, DAD!" I enunciated "dad" in a mocking tone.

"Son, you've become a young man, but you still don't understand what must be done for one's wife."

"Look what you know. You think you're right just because you're my father and older. We've been miserable and upset for years! Mom, is lonely and getting sicker every year, Popuri has eloped and for your information I HAVE A WIFE!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to walk away from this before I punched him again. My hand hurt, but it didn't feel broken. As I walking to the exit of the beach I spotted Karen with her arms crossed and looking pissed.

"I saw and heard the whole thing. Personally, I think your dad got what he deserved, but your hand looks like it hurts. Come on, lets treat it," Karen gave me a kind smile.

"Hehe, thanks Karen, you're always on my side."

"Well, not when it comes to Kai, he's not a bad guy you know."

"UGH!"

For the next few hours we relaxed in the woods to calm down as Karen treated my hand. Eventually, we came home, but before we went inside we could hear my parents talking inside the store.

"So you're leaving again!? Rod, I don't have forever, why won't you stay here with me?"

"I'm so sorry, Lillia. I haven't completed my goal. I don't have the right to be by your side yet."

"What's wrong with you!? The medicine I'm taking is good enough to stave off the illness, please just cease your travelings!"

"Lillia! I've spent all these years away from our family for you! I won't stop till I find the cure!"

"I see how it is then..." My mother looked despondent. "You do what you want with your life, but with my limited time alive, I'll live how I please." My mother slowly walked away and made her way upstairs. I think she was rushing and trying not to cry, but her illness prevented that. My father tried to help her, but she spurned him away. He looked at her with side eyes as she made her way up.

"You see Rick, that's my motivation. Your mother is worse off than when I left."

I can't believe he noticed me and Karen behind the door. I thought we were silent, but we stepped into the house nonetheless.

"You're wrong, dad."

"Yeah, Rod, what's your damage? Stay with Lillia!"

"You married Karen, Rick? Can't say I'm surprised. Sorry kiddos, but I have to leave tomorrow."

He walked upstairs as well as Karen and I looked at each other.

"If you ever leave me like your father, I'm not gonna be so forgiving like Lillia."

"I promise, I smiled at Karen and we went to bed as well.

 _Present Day_

That morning my father left town. It was a stormy day, so rather than risk the seas he took the bus. Everyone was a bit somber, but we had to keep going. Popuri had insisted Kai try to convince him to come back home, so he went along with my father on the bus ride. If he didn't convince him by Echo Village, Kai would turn back. Karen and I went on about our normal chores till the afternoon when we went home to grab a bite to eat.

"Mother, we're back home!" I asked as Karen and I came in soaking wet from the rain.

My mother looked at me despondently. Her eyes looked broken as if she had lost a piece of herself.

"Mother, what's wrong?" I ran up to her wondering if it was her illness causing a dizzy spell. "Is it your illness, Mother? Popuri, what happened?"

I looked over to Popuri who was sitting at the table and noticed she was crying. She was shivering, quietly sobbing, like she couldn't muster the will to cry even further. Her daughter, Mint, was looking at her mother with a confused look and soon tears began welling up in her eyes. Karen and I gave each other confused looks. What was going on here?

"Rick… Karen..." Mother said to us.

"Lillia, you're scaring us. What happened? Why is Popuri crying?" Karen asked hesitantly.

Mother looked at us with eyes of misery and absolute despair and said those dreadful words.

"He's dead."

Karen looked visibly shaken, but I only had a slight reaction. It was either Kai or my father… Who would it be. Never liked much either, but never wished for their deaths.

"It's… your father… There was a crash due to the rain and the bus fell off the bridge. There were lots of injuries, but Kai is fine… your father on the other hand..."

She couldn't finish the sentence without crying. Popuri spoke up for her.

"Father drowned! He's dead!"

I looked towards my feet and after a few seconds a single tear fell. Have I gotten so angry and cruel that even the death of my father barely moves me? That is until Karen held my hand and looked me straight in the eyes.

As though her eyes unlocked mine, I began to cry for real. Ha, he was a jerk, but I'll miss him. I guess I'm glad Kai is okay, but… I won't end up like my father. You can't help your family if you're never there. I'll always be there for them, with my wife, Karen, by my side.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Honestly, not the biggest fan of Rick. Neither of his design or personality. Judging by other fanfics I've read others have the same feelings towards Rick as I do. This is also why the chapter took so long. I just don't like him much at all, but I'm sure he has his fans. Even though I'm not his fan, there's a lot more I wanted to write, but I may as well post this and put Rick on the docker for future editing. Next we have the final normal bachelor and then we can get into the more interesting characters!


	11. Chapter 11: Gray

**Chapter 11: Gray**

I sat on the forge banging the metal into the ideal shape. The forge's heat had been intense all day, but it was another cold winter night, which made it somewhat more bearable when I went to take breaks. I had been working all day on this project with some smaller tasks scattered, but I prided myself on completing jobs at a quick pace. Today I was upgrading a watering can from the farmer over in Forget-Me-Not Valley, Pony. I had asked her if she wanted a temporary can while this one was being worked on, but apparently she's got "people" for that. I was upgrading it to mystrile status, a metal only rediscovered a few years ago by Claire and a metal I had learned how to manipulate perfectly only recently. I can't depend on my teacher to tell me my flaws, I've got to learn and adapt on my own now.

A year ago my grandfather, master blacksmith Saibara, had me undergo a trial where I had to fix the flaws in multiple tools made of different alloys. It's faster than completely upgrading a tool, but it was still a worthwhile test of my skills. I worked all day fixing all the dents, holes and rusted parts of each tool to make sure they were perfect for my grandfather. Each metal had to be tended to differently and I called upon all the lessons my grandfather drilled into me while recalling all the studying Mary and I went through. I had made a promise to myself that if I passed this test I would propose to Mary, so I think that extra bit of motivation, along with my preparation, allowed me to pass with flying colors.

Nowadays, I'm an official blacksmith and married man. My grandfather has been taking it easy nowadays, enjoying life more and while he's still a cranky old man, he's mellowed out a bit. He's also off my case way more often than usual, so I am extremely grateful for that. Mary and I moved in together after we asked Gotz to renovate the library tower to accommodate a living space for us. Can't live with her parents forever and while I love the inn, I like my own place to call home.

"Hmm, that about does it," I said to myself as I put the finishing touches on the watering can. "I can mail this out tomorrow morning."

I've essentially taken over the smithy as I am no longer an apprentice, which has made me extremely busy. I've also had to take up orders from Forget-Me-Not Valley occasionally since Mineral Town is the closest smithy, but I don't mind the work. Though, now I have less time to spend reading my days away with my own wife.

I looked at the clock notcing it was 10pm causing me to cringe. I had meant to stop at 6pm and finish the rest tomorrow, but the extra work pushed me back and it had been dark ever since around 4pm, so I hadn't really noticed anything different outside. Though, it did explain why I was so hungry and tired; I felt I was about to collapse.

"How did grandfather manage this for all these years?" I asked myself.

"Well first of all, I wasn't an undisciplined city boy like you. The forge was my home and that's where my heart still lays," A voice called out.

I jumped up, my hat flying off my head and nearly into the still hot forge before I had caught it. Saibara was sitting on a bench reading a book titled _Forging_ _for_ _Absolute Geniuses_. How humble...

"Oh Goddess above, boy. How could you not notice me, I came back ages ago? I taught you diligence, dedication and perfection, not blindness. Pay attention to your surroundings, there's a lot of dangerous equipment here," My grandfather yelled, once again scolding me. This time his advice was somewhat right.

"I was about to leave till you opened your mouth! Also, I did notice you, I just forgot you were here..."

He let out a long sigh, which meant he was about to begin a lecture.

"You've no sense of time management and can't even notice the people right next to you. You're too focus on one responsibility that you ignore the rest."

"What are you talking about, I've been multitasking all day!?" I rebounded. How could he say I have no time management when I've completed every job I've gotten on time without error?

Grandpops began stroking his beard while wearing an intense expression on his face. It made me flinch a bit, his facial expressions are always so intense.

"Have you gone to see Mary all week, at any point in the day? At any point in the week? Can you tell me what she's been doing while you've been working non-stop? I at least gave you time to yourself with your reading and what not, but you've overextended yourself. You only see her in the morning before you leave, at night when you're extremely tired and whenever she has a chance to visit. You've been negligent, Gray. Mary is suffering and you need to help her."

I… I hadn't thought about that. In reality nowadays I've been the busiest I've ever been in my life and it feels good to hone the skills I left the city for, but have I really been going that overboard? I noticed during the few exchanges we've had in the past week she's looked rather tired and a bit sickly, though I didn't pay her well-being much mind. What a great husband I am…

I looked over at my grandfather, but he was already back to ignoring me. Guess he said all he needed to say, now I've gotta act.

"Tomorrow I'll mail the watering can, but I'm taking the day off. Can you cover for me, thanks!"

I quickly grabbed my things and ran out the door before I had time to hear his reply. I've taken up more work and responsibilities that I cannot ignore, but in the end I up neglecting time with Mary. I must make up for my mistakes.

"Yeah yeah, just get out so I can sleep," Grandfather ordered. He always had to have the last word.

It was brutally cold outside, but after being exposed to hot metal all day, this was a welcome change so no jacket was required as I ran back home. As I came to the library I noticed the lights were still on which was strange, Mary should be asleep by this hour or at least preparing for bed. I was careful to open the door, just in case Mary was asleep, but had forgotten to turn off the lights anyway. She might've taken up the habit of waiting for me to come home, which will just make me feel worse.

Instead, when I entered into our grandiose library I found Mary collapsed on the ground with multiple books, papers and pencils sprawled across the floor.

"Mary!" I panicked running over to make sure she was fine. "Mary, please wake up! Tell me you're okay!"

"Hmmm", Mary mumbled. "Gray is that you? Why are you yelling, I was resting my eyes."

Mary let out a big yawn and stared at me with a dazed expression. She seemed a little out of it today. Eventually she realized what was wrong, it may have been due to my hysteric expression though besides the fact she fell asleep on the floor.

"What's wrong Gray? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Hehe, more like a corpse. I thought something terrible had happened to you while I was out working, why were you sleeping on the floor, that's not like you at all."

"Oh… Guess I overdid it again today," She sighed with a forlorn expression. "I'm sorry to have worried you Gray, you seem rather upset. Oh no! This probably isn't the best time, but as you can imagine I couldn't prepare dinner either. Don't be mad..."

Mary looked rather guilty, so I couldn't help, but calm down quickly. Seeing her unhappy really puts on a damper on my mood, no matter how I'm feeling. Seeing her make light of her health or overwork herself steels my resolve above all else though.

"I'm not mad, just concerned. This hasn't happened since you working on your first published book. You promised you wouldn't push yourself as hard and yet here you are, collapsing out of exhaustion!"

When she was working on her first book Mary worked around the clock to make sure it was perfect for the publishing company. She spent many late nights working on it, but I was there every step of the way to make sure she never pushed herself too hard. Now that I'm working full time I can't afford to watch her, so I guess this was expected.

"I didn't mean to, Gray. It's just that the publisher has such high expectations that I can't stop thinking about the book, so I have to keep writing. I might've caught a slight cold, but all my readers are looking forward to the sequel. It's become impossible to uphold our promise!"

I remembered the promise we made. After she had finished writing her first book, I made her promise to not overwork herself on the sequel, right there on Mother's Hill with the Harvest Goddess as my witness (I hope she saw it at least).

I was going to retort her statement, but I let out a huge yawn and my stomach grumbled. I'm too "hangry" for this.

"Look at you Gray, looks like you've been neglecting yourself too. Don't worry, I'll stop by Mother and Father to check if they have any leftovers," Mary said as she slowly put on her coat to walk over to her parent's house. "Sit tight!"

I watched Mary walk out, but only for a few seconds. I looked at everything she had dropped and began to pick them up to place on her desk. Might as well clean the place while I waited. As I approached her desk I noticed there were 3 empty coffee mugs on her desk, a pile of reference books on the floor with papers on top of that. Then I walked over to the computer we had bought after her first book was published to check the word count on her story so far.

"Yikes," I scrolled through page after page of her story. "She's certainly gotten far."

So, this is what she's been doing while I've been at work all this time. With no one to keep her in check or provide any support she's devoted herself to her work. I doubt even her parents know, they've always taken to the notion that Mary can do no wrong. They were right most of her life, but this book has made her careless.

I walked away and sat down on one of the tables in the library. Our room was upstairs, but I needn't go there yet. I needed time to figure out what I should say to her when she comes back inside. I have to apologize. After a few minutes to think of a proper apology, Mary finally came back.

"Good news, my parents made a lot of baked corn, your absolute favorite! We're eating great tonight! A good snack, then I can get back to work!"

"Mary, please forgive!" I blurted out.

She stared at me a little dumbfounded until she spoke. "Uh, whatever for?"

I took a big gulp and began to spew my thoughts. "I have been neglecting you in exchange for my work! I haven't paid enough attention to you lately and that's not right! I'm so sorry. I noticed you've gotten ill while I was working. I should've been there to prevent that..."

"Gray..."

"That's why I'm taking a bit of a break. I hate to admit, but my grandfather was right. I can't be consumed by a single responsibility, so I am taking some time off! Meanwhile, you're gonna get lots of bed rest!"

"Uh, no Gray it's okay. I feel fine, you don't have to stop everything for my sake!"

"It's because it's for your sake I have to stop. You're my wife and I love you, so please let me take care of you!"

Mary began blushing for some reason and began covering her face. She hasn't been this shy with me in awhile. Maybe I was a bit too forward.

"Um, I'm sorry again. I don't want to impose my wants onto you," I explained sheepishly.

Then Mary began giggling. Now I was truly and utterly lost.

"I know it's rude to laugh, but you sound just like my first novel's protagonist! I swear you said some lines verbatim to the story," Mary said in between laughing fits. "This must be sign I married my own character."

At this I tilted my hat to hide my blushes. I didn't know I sounded so romantic. I had read her story, but I didn't remember every line in it. This was mortifying.

"Okay, we have a deal. I'll get some bed rest and take a break from the sequel for a while. As long as you promise to read with me more often!"

I lifted my hat up to look at her smiling face and bright eyes behind her round glasses.

"I had the exact same plan as you. Word for word or vitamin as you put it."

"Verbatim. I said verbatim, it means word for word!" Mary said laughing once again.

At this point I had begun laughing as well. Just the two of us laughing in the middle of a library at 10:30pm. Baked corn on the counter, books strewn everywhere, a tired blacksmith and a beautiful librarian. Gotta say, I'm glad I moved to Mineral Town.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

There we have it, the final normal Mineral Town marriage candidate. The bachelors and bachelorettes of this game are without a doubt the most popular in the series and for good reason. They've appeared in the most games, have lots of good dialogue and interesting stories. Overall, just great characters to see, even in future installments. I've always liked Gray, I was surprised as a kid when I learned he and Mary would end up together. I didn't understand how they would initially, but after learning more about them, they likely have the most functional/best relationship compared to all their friends. Which is why I wasn't sure what to make the conflict in this chapter be, but my most devout reviewer (Who I won't name unless they permit me) gave me the idea of how their workaholic tendencies would collide.

I like to think I got their respective personalities right, Saibara as well. He was easy though, condescending, wise old man is always fun. Gray and Mary might be a little different, but marriage changes people, so that's my excuse : P

Now this is far from over. The female version of the game actually has THREE extra bachelors compared to the male version. One is super easy and actually beneficial to befriend, one is the Harvest Goddess, but more tedious and less worth it. Finally, I must say the hardest love candidate to marry in any Harvest Moon/farming sim ever. I can't wait to start because all of them share one trait: They really WEIRD!


	12. Chapter X: Author's Note

**Author Note**

I had originally planned on writing chapters for Kappa, Won, Gourmet then finishing it off with chapters centering around the male and female farmers of Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town. I was wondering if anyone had any interests or ideas to spare if they wish me to continue writing. I do have my own, just wondering if anyone would like to read them.


End file.
